Cours particuliers
by Elerynna
Summary: Jyuushiro se rend au Seireitei, un bar de Nagoya après une dure journée. Il ne pensait pas y trouver l'amour.  Univers Alternatif
1. Chapter 1 : Rencontre

Byakuya Kuchiki âgé de vingt-sept ans, est professeur de physique-chimie dans une université de Nagoya. Sa vie se résume à son travail, qui le passionne, et sa vie sentimental qui n'est pas des plus heureuses. Le professeur est depuis six mois le compagnon de son ancien élève, Kurosaki Ichigo âgé de vingt-quatre ans. Le jeune homme lui a avoué son amour après avoir obtenu son diplôme et Byakuya y avait répondu favorablement. Mais Ichigo se montrait particulièrement jaloux quand son amant se trouvait en présence d'homme, mais Byakuya ne disait rien. Il avait peu à peu perdu des amis. Byakuya a un passe-temps, les fléchettes, qu'il pratique depuis plusieurs années en amateur. Il y joue autant qu'il le peut. Il avait son bar habituel, le « Seireitei », un endroit charmant où il y avait les habitués avec qui il avait tissé des liens. Et justement il s'y rendait le soir même. Il entra dans l'établissement :

-Bonsoir Retsu.

La femme d'environ trente-cinq ans, de long cheveux bruns et des yeux foncés, avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et savait très bien jouer avec ses mots et ses regards pour dissuadés les malvenus et les enquiquineurs. Elle se retourna et vit le plus bel homme du bar, mais aussi son ami arriver.

-Ah ! Byakuya, bonsoir ! Comment vas-tu ?

Il s'assit au bar et lui commanda un demi-cerise.

-Mes élèves m'ont mené la vie dure aujourd'hui.

-Les vilains, mais je suis sûr que tu vas te défouler, répondit la barmaid en désignant la cible de fléchette.

-Comme toujours Retsu, souri le jeune homme, merci.

Il se leva, laissant ses affaires sur son tabouret et son verre sur le bar, il alla allumer la machine et mit sa pièce dedans. Il sélectionna un 301 et s'installa à la ligne(1). Byakuya se concentra et lança la première flèche(2) qui atterrit en plein centre de la cible, les deux autres suivirent le même chemin, la machine se mit à émettre un son de victoire.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'es pas dans notre équipe. Il n'y a pas une seule fois où tu ne sors pas un 180 au 301(3). Tu nous fais même du 6 flèches (4)! Tu sais que tu es déprimant parfois ?

Le professeur se retourna et rencontra les yeux bruns de son ami Renji.

-Je ne peux pas jouer en équipe avec le travail que je fais. Et puis quand je vois les embrouilles et crises qui se passent chez les « Espadas » ca ne donne pas envie.

Il alla chercher ses flèches avant de serrer la main de son ami.

-Tu joues ? Lui demanda le professeur.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

-Pour me prendre une nouvelle raclée ? Pas question. Je préfère rester avec Retsu. Finit tes crédits, peut-être qu'Ulquiorra viendra te défier.

-C'est en jouant que tu t'amélioreras, mais tu as un bon niveau quand tu veux.

-Oh c'est un honneur d'avoir un compliment de la part du Grand Byakuya, ria Renji.

-Arrête avec ça Renji. Je suis normal, commande-toi quelque chose, j'te l'offre.

-Merci, une Déspé Retsu.

-Tout de suite Renji.

Le jeune homme s'installa sur le siège voisin de Byakuya tandis que celui-ci continuait à jouer. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un homme qui s'installa également au bar, mais seul Retsu s'en préoccupa, Byakuya étant concentré sur son jeu, et Renji essayant de le déconcentrer, ce qui ne marchait pas tellement. Les deux amis discutèrent et rirent ensemble. L'homme qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt regardait le jeune professeur jouer, il était fasciner de le voir jouer aussi bien, il avait essayé, autrefois, mais il était bien mauvais. Renji remarqua l'homme et se dit que s'il n'avait pas sa fiancée, accessoirement la sœur de Byakuya, il aurait bien tenté quelque chose avec lui.

-Vous jouez ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

L'homme le regarda étonné et sourit.

-Moi ? Non, la dernière fois que j'ai joué je n'ai réussi à mettre qu'une fléchette. Mais votre ami joue vraiment bien, c'est impressionnant.

-Ah … Hééé Byakuya, tu as un fan !

Le professeur se retourna et vit l'homme assis près de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il était grand, mince, un jean noir et une chemise blanche lâchée sur le pantalon. Quand il regarda son visage il s'étonna de voir de long cheveux blanc arrivant au moins jusqu'à la taille, il avait également une fine bouche souriante et de joli petit yeux brun, il devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Retsu. Il prit conscience qu'il scrutait l'homme et s'avança vers lui.

-Vous voulez essayer ?

L'homme parut surpris, puis répondit en souriant :

-Euh … non merci, à part me ridiculiser, je ne ferais rien d'autre.

-Vous ne serez pas ridicule, j'étais moi-même débutant tout comme Renji, répondit Byakuya en montrant son ami de la main.

L'homme hésita un peu puis accepta :

-Mais ne jouant pas, je n'ai pas de fléchettes sur moi.

Renji se mit à fouiller dans son manteau et en sorti un étui, puis tendit ses fléchettes.

-Prenez les miennes.

-Ah … merci c'est très gentil de votre part. Ne vous moquez pas trop.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Renji n'en fera rien. Bien déjà connaissez-vous les règles de bases du jeu ?

-Oui.

-Alors avant de vraiment commencez, lancez les flèches que je vois comment vous faite.

-D'accord.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se plaça devant la cible et lança la première fléchette qui atterri à coté de la cible près du mur.

-Je vous l'avais dit, je suis nul.

-Non, ne vous pressez pas, concentrez-vous et lancez votre flèche plus fort.

L'homme s'exécuta et la flèche alla se loger dans le pneu au dessus du vingt.

-Maintenant lancez la dernière.

Celle-ci atterri dans le simple seize. Byakuya alla chercher les flèches et les lui tendit.

-Vous avez vu ? Tout est dans la vitesse du lancé. Maintenant on va voir votre position. Vous permettez que je vous touche pour vous aidez ?

-Bien sur.

Byakuya eut un petit sourire vers Renji et se plaça dans le dos de l'homme.

-Ne soyez pas crispé, il faut être détendu et calme. Comme vous êtes droitier, placez votre pied droit en parallèle à la ligne, et le gauche perpendiculaire, vous aurez ainsi un meilleur appui et plus de précision, expliqua Byakuya en l'aidant à se placer.

Il alla ensuite à coté de lui et posa une main sur son coude et l'autre sur son poignet. L'homme frissonna à se contact.

-Il ne doit y avoir que votre avant-bras qui bouge quand vous lancez la flèche ainsi que votre poignet, comme ça.

Byakuya lui bougea son avant bras pour lui montrer.

-Hum pourriez-vous me dire votre prénom, se sera beaucoup plus simple pour les explications.

-Jyuushiro Ukitake.

-Merci, moi c'est Byakuya Kuchiki et mon ami s'appelle Renji Abarai.

-Enchanté.

-De même.

Pendant que Byakuya continuait ses explications, Renji s'adressa à la barmaid.

-Je sens qu'il va y avoir un beau couple bientôt.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je connais le regard que Byakuya lui as lancé. Il lui a tapé dans l'œil.

-Mais Jyuushiro n'est pas gay, et il y a … Ichigo …

-Byakuya en a marre d'Ichigo, il ne peut rien faire sans se prendre une crise de jalousie ! Il ne peut plus voir aucun homme, Ichigo me tolère simplement parce que Rukia est ma fiancée. Byakuya ne vient plus aussi souvent qu'avant ici, à cause de lui.

-Oui, nous verrons, mais ce serait bien s'il pouvait être le bon, Byakuya a assez souffert comme ca, il mérite d'être heureux après ce qu'il c'est passé avec Hisagi, et maintenant avec Ichigo.

-Heureusement qu'il a disparu de sa vie celui-ci…

La porte s'ouvrit avec violence et un jeune homme entra en hurlant.

-Non mais ca va tranquille ! Vous voulez pas non plus vous envoyez en l'air sur la table de billard ?

Byakuya et Jyuushiro se retournèrent, le professeur se renfrogna et Renji souffla :

-Quand on parle du loup … Je ne le laisserais pas faire de mal à mon ami.

Retsu vint se placer devant le bar à proximité de Renji, et eut un regard mauvais en direction du dernier arrivant.

-Moi non plus.

Ichigo s'approcha de son compagnon et le gifla, la tête se Byakuya se tourna avec la violence du coup et on pu entendre ses cervicales craquer. Jyuushiro voulu s'avancer vers le professeur, mais celui-ci lui indiqua de ne pas bouger.

-Ichigo qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je passe devant la fenêtre et je te vois collé à lui ! Et tu ose me demander ce qu'il m'arrive !

-Je ne faisais que lui apprendre à jouer, rien de plus !

-Mais bien sur ! Et tu pense que je vais te croire ? Ne me prend pas pour un con.

-Il vous dit pourtant la vérité.

-Toi ta gueule, j't'ai pas causé.

Jyuushiro fut stupéfait de ce faire insulter de la sorte.

-Maintenant ca suffit ! Hurla Byakuya.

Tous furent surpris, car c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient le professeur élever la voix.

-Je ne peux approcher personne, je ne peux pas parler à un homme sans que tu me fasses une crise de jalousie, j'ai perdu des amis par ta faute, mais je t'aimais alors je n'ai rien dit, mais là j'en ai plus qu'assez, et en plus de ça tu insulte une personne qui n'a absolument rien fait et que tu ne connais même pas ! Alors maintenant … maintenant va t'en et ne cherche pas à me revoir, je n'en peux plus de ton autorité sur moi, je ne veux plus souffrir…

Ichigo était resté pétrifié devant les paroles de son amant, enfin ex-amant à présent. Il secoua sa tête et quitta le bar sans rien dire. Byakuya, lui, était partie comme une furie au toilette et Renji l'y suivit. Quand à Jyuushiro il n'avait pas bougé, il se demandait ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Il y a cinq minutes, il était en train d'apprendre à jouer aux fléchettes et là, il n'y avait plus personne à part Retsu qui vint poser sa main sur son épaule. Ses yeux étaient pleins de colère pour Ichigo et de compassion pour Jyuushiro.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ça devait finir tôt ou tard. Je suis désolé que vous ayez assisté à cela.

-Non… C'est … C'est ma faute. C'est à cause de moi ce qu'il vient de ce passer.

Retsu voyant que l'homme était ébranlé par ce qu'il venait d'arriver, le fit assoir au bar et lui donna un verre d'eau fraiche.

-Me… Merci. Je suis désolé.

-Vous n'avez pas à être désolé, Ichigo est un homme très jaloux, et il n'a jamais supporté de voir Byakuya avec des hommes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Renji entra dans les toilettes et trouva son ami assis par terre, la tête entre les mains.

-Hey Bya.

-Laisse-moi Renji.

-Hors de question. Je sais très bien que tu t'en veux, mais il ne faut pas. Ichigo était trop possessif avec toi, il te menait la vie dure, ce n'était pas un homme pour toi. Tu mérite bien mieux et je crois d'ailleurs que tu as trouvé.

-Mais il m'aime, il faut que je te rattrape.

-Pas question ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire. Tu as besoin de bonheur et c'est pas avec Ichigo que tu peux l'avoir. Aller viens, je crois qu'il faut que l'on rassure quelqu'un qui n'a surement pas compris ce qu'il se passait.

Renji aida son ami à se relever et le serra contre lui brièvement. Ils quittèrent les toilettes pour revenir dans la salle, ils virent Retsu et Jyuushiro discuter. Le professeur s'approcha de l'homme.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé pouce que vous avez vu et ce qu'Ichigo vous a dit.

Jyuushiro planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux argent de son vis-à-vis.

-Non ne vous excusez pas, hum… Mme Unohana…

-Retsu, lui répondit amicalement la barmaid.

-D'accord, donc Retsu m'a un peu parler de votre …

-ex… continua le professeur.

-Si je peux être franc, vous êtes bien mieux sans lui. Personne ne devrait être coupé de ses amis.

Byakuya fusilla du regard la femme.

-Il fallait qu'il comprenne un minimum ce qu'il c'est passé. Le pauvre, il n'a rien fait et c'est fait agresser, il fallait bien qu'il comprenne.

Renji vint s'assoir à coté de l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs et dit à Byakuya.

-Tu devrais jouer un peu, ca te fera penser à autre chose.

-Je ne sais pas si …

Jyuushiro se mit debout et prit les fléchettes de Renji sur le bar.

-Jouons ! Même si je suis mauvais je pense que ça nous ne fera pas de mal de nous changer les idées en jouant. Retsu, pourriez-vous resservir ces deux jeunes hommes s'il vous plait ?

Un grand sourire vint sur le visage de la femme et resservi ses deux amis.

-Je vous dois combien ?

-Rien pour l'instant, vous aurez la note quand vous partirez, vous n'êtes pas du genre à partir sans payer.

-Effectivement, je vous remercie.

Byakuya prépara alors la machine et ils jouèrent ainsi pendant plus de trois heures. Pendant ces trois heures, Renji les rejoignaient pour quelques parties, ils rirent tous, même Retsu qui ne se souvenait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle les avait resservi.

La dernière partie fut gagné par Jyuushiro qui c'était vraiment bien amélioré et faisant un triple sept. Jyuushiro demanda sa note à Retsu et se promit de revenir dans ce bar le plus souvent possible. Renji et Byakuya se ramenèrent l'un l'autre, étant voisin et leurs pas était très approximatif, sur le palier du professeur, celui-ci répliqua avec un sourire non-dissimulé.

-Je me suis vraiment bien amusé ce soir, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris. Jyuushiro est vraiment agréable.

-Oui… Et je pense que vous allez finir ensemble !

-Mais nannnn… Répondit le professeur en somnolant à moitié.

Celui-ci tangua et dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il entra chez lui après avoir salué son ami, et alla s'affaler sur son lit et s'endormant ainsi, tout habillé et un sourire aux lèvres, heureusement qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain, car il avait vraiment abusé sur l'alcool, aussi bien par plaisir que pour oublier son ex-amant possessif.

(1) Au fléchettes, il y a deux jeux officiel, le 301 et le Cricket. Le but du 301 est de descendre à 0 en moins de coups possible. La ligne correspond à la ligne où le joueur doit se placer pour lancer, cette ligne est placé à 2,37 mètres de la cible (oui c'est précis ^^)

(2) La flèche est tous simplement la fléchette, les joueurs l'appelle "la flèche" car c'est plus cours à prononcer.

(3) Au 301, un 180 signifie que les 3 flèches vont se planter dans le triple 20, ce qui donne 180 points pour les trois flèches (60x3).

(4) Un 6 flèches représente ceci : premier lancé de trois flèches = trois triple 20 ( 180) et au deuxième lancé 2 triple 20 (120) + une flèche dans le 1 ou aucun lancé de la troisième flèches ( on tombe alors à 1 ) Les joueurs qui arrivent à faire un 6 flèches s'arrête en fait à 5 et laisse leur adversaire descendre, en général si l'adversaire est moins bon que l'autre le meilleur reste à 1 et passe son tour en appuyant sur le bouton de la machine. C'est du fair-play.


	2. Chapter 2 : Prise de conscience

Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, sinon, il y aurait pas mal de couple Yaoi xD Ils sont tous à Tite Kubo ! ( veinard … ^^)

Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Donc Merci à : Tam, Psycopathe, Lyade, Kyshi, Galateya, Malo-chan, I gemeli del piacere, et un remerciement spécial à Equinox qui me lit et me corrige depuis le presque début ^^

Ca fait énormément plaisir J Pour la peine je vous mets le second chapitre avec un ptit peu d'avance^^. En espérant que ca vous plaise toujours autant )

La semaine passa vite, Byakuya et Renji venait au Seireitei autant qu'ils pouvaient, mais ils ne revirent pas Jyuushiro. Bizarrement Byakuya sentait une pointe de tristesse l'envahir, mais l'ignora, car il refusait de souffrir à nouveau.

Le jeudi matin alors qu'il marchait en direction de l'université, Byakuya se rappela sa soirée aussi bien dramatique que joyeuse, qu'il avait passé au bar. Il se souvenait de chaque détail de Jyuushiro et il savait qu'il était tombé sous son charme. L'homme lui avait dit être libraire, mais il ne savait pas où, il aurait vraiment aimé le revoir, mais apparemment pas lui.

Il entra dans son amphithéâtre et prépara son cours pendant que ses élèves s'installaient, ainsi que les personnes qui participait à la journée porte-ouverte de l'université. Byakuya détestait cette journée, car cela signifiait que des imbéciles allaient lui poser des questions stupides. Il écrivit la date au tableau ainsi que le titre de son cours.

Il se retourna et vit son amphithéâtre plein à craquer, il y avait tellement de monde que l'allée était pleine de personnes debout. Il cacha son soupir et souhaita la bienvenue à tout le monde puis commença son cours. Il expliqua l'expérience à l'aide de schéma au tableau, puis la réalisa sous les yeux ébahi des nouveaux venus. Un jet de fumée bleue s'éleva devant lui, satisfait de sa démonstration qui a fonctionné au delà de ce qu'il espérait, il releva la tête et déclara :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fumée n'est aucunement nocive, et se dissipera quand j'aurais actionné le ventilateur, déclara le professeur en se dirigeant vers un bouton au coin de l'amphi et appuya dessus.

Il posa son regard sur quelques personnes et croisa soudainement un beau regard brun et chaleureux. Il resta à le regarder sans oser y croire. L'homme de toute ses pensées se tenait assis devant lui et participait à son cours, quand Jyuushiro le vit le regarder, il lui adressa un beau sourire charmeur. Byakuya repris finalement son cours sous le regard de l'homme. Le cours fut fini quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde quitta la pièce pendant que le professeur nettoyait et rangeait ses affaires. Quand il eut fini il prit son sac et ses clés et voulu quitter la pièce, mais en se tournant face à la porte il y trouva Jyuushiro adossé contre le mur et toujours aussi souriant. Byakuya s'approcha de lui.

-Bonjour Jyuushiro.

-Bonjour Byakuya.

-Comment ce fait-il que vous êtes venu à mon cours ?

-Je voulais savoir si tu étais aussi doué en physique-chimie qu'aux fléchettes.

-Je suis prof, donc je me dois de connaitre ce que j'enseigne.

-Tu marques un point, d'ailleurs tu as fait ton spectacle avec ta fumée bleue, tout le monde était subjugué. Mais pour être honnête, je voulais simplement te revoir.

Byakuya en fut surpris, il ne pensait pas que son vis-à-vis voulait le revoir.

-Il aurait suffit de venir au Seireitei, je n'y suis pas allé tout les soirs pour rien.

-Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas venir, certain empêchements tardif.

-Je vois.

Byakuya prit la poignée de porte dans la main et l'ouvrit, il allait quitter la salle, mais une main le retint.

-As-tu encore cours aujourd'hui ?

-Non, c'était mon seul cours aujourd'hui, heureusement !

-Que dirais-tu si nous passions la journée ensemble ?

Le professeur, qui avait adopté une allure froide ne put retenir un sourire.

-J'en serais ravi, mais il faut que j'aille à mon appartement, mais toi, tu ne travail pas ?

-Non j'ai pris un jour de congé, pour venir te voir ici. J'avais vu l'affiche de la porte-ouverte en passant devant l'université, il y a quelques jours en rentrant chez moi.

-Tu comptais visiter l'université et passer ta journée ici ?

Jyuushiro rougit.

-En fait… non. Je suis venu ici pour te voir.

-Pour me voir ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs éclata de rire devant le regard de l'autre.

-Oui pour toi. Tu ne devais pas aller à ton appartement ?

-Euh…si.

-Eh bien allons-y, je te suis, tu habite loin ?

-Non je vis à quelques rues d'ici.

-Ah bon ? Je n'habite pas près loin non plus, pourtant au Seireitei c'était la première fois que je te rencontrais.

Tout en parlant ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble di professeur, Jyuushiro souffla surprit :

-Mais je vis là !

Il montra du doigt l'immeuble juste en face. Ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall au couleur bleu pâle, de beaux meubles blancs y étaient installés.

-Viens, mon appartement est tout en haut, heureusement qu'il y a un ascenseur.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur et chacun était plongé dans ses pensées quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils entèrent dans le hall de l'étage et Jyuushiro fut surpris de ne trouver que deux portes. Voyant son regard, Byakuya lui expliqua tout en le faisant entrer à gauche.

-Ma famille est l'une des plus puissantes du Japon. Cet immeuble appartient à mon père. Je ne paye aucun loyer, ce qui n'est pas négligeable.

-Oh je vois.

-Viens, je te fais visiter.

Le professeur fit visiter son appartement, le style était épuré. Des couleurs pâles, des meubles blanc ou noir, des plantes avaient aussi leurs places. Ils revinrent dans le salon qui était séparé de la partie cuisine/salle à manger par une haie de bambous. Jyuushiro trouva cela très inventif.

-Ton appartement est magnifique, tu as de la chance.

-Merci, Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Qu'as-tu a me proposer ?

-Ce que tu veux, souri Byakuya.

-Alors je prendrais du jus de fruit, peu importe de goût.

Byakuya acquiesça et alla servir un verre à son invité, il se prit une bière à la cerise (*) pour lui. Il s'installa à coté de son nouvel ami et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Passant aussi bien sur le sujet des cours de Byakuya que sur le travail de Jyuushiro ou sur leurs passions, pendant toute l'après-midi sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait. La pièce c'était assombri et soudain il y eu un éclair, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par un violent coup de tonnerre. Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de la baie vitrée et regardèrent au dehors. La pluie tombait énormément et inondait la rue.

-Et bien, moi qui voulait aller au Seireitei, je pense que c'est loupé, lança le plus vieux avec une moue triste.

-Effectivement.

Jyuushiro tourna son regard vers le plus jeune et le vit avec un regard perdu.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, il faut que je me prépare pour demain.

Byakuya se tourna vers son interlocuteur et parut surpris.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dois me rendre au Salon du Livre à Paris.

-Pour trouver de nouvelle perle en écriture ?

-Oui et puis c'est ma passion, je m'y rends tout les ans.

-Tu pars combien de temps ? Demanda Byakuya avec une mine triste qu'il essaya de dissimuler.

-Je reviens lundi soir.

-Ca va être long, murmura le jeune homme en se tournant pour cacher son visage.

-Mais je reviendrais, c'est promis.

Les deux hommes avaient bien conscience du sous-entendu, mais aucun ne parla. Jyuushiro se retourna et alla vers l'entrée suivit de près par le plus jeune. A la porte, au moment de partir le libraire se retourna dans l'intention de saluer son ami, mais il trouva deux lèvres qui se collèrent aux siennes. Il eut à peine de temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que déjà Byakuya reculait.

-Au revoir Jyuushiro, je te souhaite une bonne nuit, et un bon séjour en France.

Le libraire revint à lui et balbutia :

-Bo …Bonne nuit Byakuya, et il quitta l'appartement prestement.

Quand la porte se referma, Byakuya frappa le mur devant lui du poing.

-Merde ! Murmura-t-il en se prenant la main blessé. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et mit des glaçons dans une serviette et la plaça sur sa main.

-Pourquoi j'ai fais ca ? Il va me détester et puis si ca ce trouve il n'est même pas gay.

Il passa sa soirée à ce rappeler cette scène. Jyuushiro avait des lèvres douces et sensuellement provocante, Byakuya c'était retenu toute la journée de l'embrasser, mais dès que son ami lui avait parlé de son voyage en France jusque lundi, cela lui avait fait un pincement au cœur.

Byakuya était tombé amoureux du libraire, dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui ce soir là. La venue d'Ichigo lui avait permis de comprendre que ce qu'il ressentait pour son ancien élève n'était pas de l'amour. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ca avant. Couché sur son lit, le professeur se promis qu'il ne laisserait pas filer le libraire et il comptait bien le faire sien.


	3. Chapter 3 : Voyage et Déclaration

Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas …. Malheureusement ^^

Je remercie les personnes qui me lisent, ca fait vraiment plaisir.

PS : J'ai l'autorisation des deux personnes que je cite dans ce chapitre ) Et je les remercie chaleureusement de l'avoir donné leurs accords :)

Jyuushiro atterrit à Roissy le vendredi après midi. Dans l'avion il avait pu réfléchir au baiser que lui avait donné Byakuya. Il savait le jeune homme gay, son ex avait fait une scène devant lui. Il avait été étonné de voir le professeur sortir avec un homme si opposé de lui, mais aussi de la gentillesse dont il avait fait preuve à son égard, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il ne pouvait nier que Byakuya avait un grand charme, et un corps bien fait. Mais Jyuushiro était hétéro et avait d'ailleurs une fille de dix-neuf ans. Mais il n'en n'avait pas parlé au professeur la veille, et il ne savait pour quelle raison il l'avait omis. Quand il était rentré chez lui le soir, il avait trouvé un appartement calme, et, en allant dans la chambre, il avait trouvé Tsukiyo emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Il soupira de soulagement, car il avait toujours peur que quelque chose lui arrive. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il la laissait seule dans l'appartement alors qu'il était en France. Sa femme, Retsu, était morte sept ans auparavant dans un accident de voiture, les laissant tous les deux bien seuls. Jyuushiro avait subit la crise d'adolescence de Tsukiyo, ses problèmes de féminité aussi. Heureusement, il avait été aidé par sa sœur.

Il passa à son hôtel situé non loin du Salon et posa ses affaires avant de se coucher, le décalage horaire étant terrible entre les deux pays. Il s'endormit rapidement. Il passa le jour suivant à fureter au Salon du Livre. Il y vit plusieurs romanciers connus. Il acheta quelques livres qui traitaient de sujets divers. Il alla vers les auteurs inconnus ou très peu connus, car c'était généralement là qu'il trouvait de bons livres. Il sourit en voyant ces jeunes auteurs timides qui proposaient leurs écrits. Là encore il acheta cinq nouveaux livres. Tout en marchant vers le fond de la salle, il vit un petit stand, où une femme d'une quarantaine d'années tapait à une vitesse hallucinante sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Troublée, Jyuushiro s'approcha et voyait un seul titre de livre « Losing my way » Il prit le livre en main et lu le résumé, après il reposa le livre sur son présentoir et toussota légèrement pour attirer l'attention de l'auteur.

-Excusez-moi …

La femme leva la tête surprise, et regarda l'homme face à elle.

-Oh, excusez-moi Monsieur, j'étais plongée dans mon écriture.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je voulais savoir s'il vous restait des exemplaires de votre livre. Il a l'air très intéressant.

-Oui, il m'en reste. Et merci.

La femme se baissa et sortit d'un carton une pile de livres qu'elle mit à côté de celui présenté. Elle en déposa un exemplaire devant l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Ce dernier le prit et le regarda de plus près. Il se mit à froncer les sourcils.

-Vous n'avez pas d'éditeur ?

-Non, j'ai fais de l'auto-publication. Vous n'êtes pas français, n'est-ce pas ?, osa demander l'auteure en entendant l'accent de son interlocuteur.

Jyuushiro se mit à rire.

-Effectivement, je ne suis pas français, mais japonais.

-Oh ! Je ne pensais pas voir une personne qui vit aussi loin d'ici. C'est plutôt rare.

-Je viens ici tout les ans à cette période. Combien vous reste-t-il de livres ?

La femme regarda son stock puis déclara avec un sourire :

-Il m'en reste environ une trentaine.

-Alors je vous en achète vingt exemplaires. Me donnez-vous l'autorisation de les vendre dans ma librairie ?

La femme parut surprise, cet homme voulait lui acheter vingt livres pour qu'il puisse les vendre au Japon, c'était au delà de ses espérances ! Elle accepta avec un grand sourire. Tout deux fixèrent le prix de vente en yen et Jyuushiro lui acheta ses livres plus cher que ce qu'elle les vendait. Il lui demanda son adresse e-mail pour lui faire parvenir des nouvelles de ses ventes, ce qu'elle fit avec joie. Le libraire la salua et prit son carton avant de quitter le salon et de rentrer à son hôtel. Il posa ses achats sur la table et se mit en tenue légère avant de prendre un verre de vin rosé et de se placer devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la Tour Eiffel. Il avait fait deux belles rencontres aujourd'hui, l'une avec Scarain, et l'autre avec Jijisub.

Il passa son dimanche à se promener dans la capitale française et acheta des cadeaux. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se demandait quel serait son avenir. Sa fille commençait à être indépendante. Lui pensait de plus en plus au jeune professeur. Il ne pouvait plus le nier, il était attiré par lui, il le trouvait sensuel dans sa démarche, il était beau comme un dieu et ce petit sourire qu'il aimait tant le faisait craquer. Il désirait le jeune homme, mais qu'en penserait sa fille ? Jyuushiro remit ses interrogations à plus tard et parti manger dans un petit restaurant traditionnel.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

De son coté Byakuya n'avait cessé de penser à Jyuushiro. Il avait corrigé les copies de ses élèves qui allaient de très bon à mauvais, quand il était tombé sur la copie d'une certaine Tsukiyo Ukitake. Ukitake était le nom de famille de Jyuushiro. Qui pouvait-elle être pour lui ? Sa nièce ? Sa … fille ? Ou alors la fille d'un cousin ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser, mais cette jeune Tsukiyo était très douée dans sa matière, elle était la meilleure de sa classe, et pouvait rivaliser avec les meilleurs des autres classes.

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus car Renji était venu le chercher pour aller au Seireitei. Son week-end se passa donc tranquillement, entre copie à corriger la journée et fléchettes le soir, puis il avait consacré son dimanche à taper ses cours du lendemain et les imprimer pour ses élèves. Ceux-ci ne pouvaient se plaindre de ne pas avoir le cours. Il était le seul prof à travailler ainsi, et cela portait ses fruits.

Le professeur avait parlé à Renji de son baiser et de son attirance pour leur nouvel ami. Renji avait rit gentiment et avait fait comprendre à Byakuya qu'il approuvait ses sentiments et que Jyuushiro lui tomberait dans les bras.

Le lundi matin arriva rapidement. Byakuya se leva avec un sourire aux lèvres, Jyuushiro revenait aujourd'hui et il espérait bien le voir le soir même. Aujourd'hui il avait en cours la mystérieuse jeune femme qui porte le nom de l'homme qu'il aime.

Sa matinée se passa dans le calme et il déjeuna tranquillement le midi chez lui, puis reprit ses cours. L'heure de la classe de Tsukiyo arriva et les élèves s'installèrent. Il s'avança et fit distribuer le cours à l'amphi, mais passa dans les rangs donner les devoirs.

-Je félicite une nouvelle fois Tsukiyo qui n'a fait aucune faute ! Ce serait bien si tout le monde pouvait y mettre du sien pour faire la même chose, ou au moins remplir quelques questions, n'est-ce pas Grimmjow.

Ce dernier marmonna de mécontentement tandis que la jeune femme rougissait à vue l'œil.

Byakuya aimait embarrasser ses élèves avec gentillesse. Il continua son cours et finalement la sonnerie tant attendue retenti enfin. Il quitta l'université et rentra chez lui. Il fut surprit de trouver devant sa porte un petit paquet cadeau. Il le prit et entra chez lui, posa ses affaires dans le salon et alla s'assoir sur son canapé. Il prit la petite enveloppe qui était attachée au paquet et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Il trouva un papier blanc qu'il déplia doucement, une fine écriture y était inscrite, il se mit à lire.

« Cher Byakuya,

Je sais que tu vas lire cette lettre avant d'ouvrir le paquet, je suis rentré de France cette après-midi et je suis venu te déposer l'un de tes cadeaux. Je voudrais aussi que nous nous voyions car j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Je viendrais au Seireitei ce soir, j'espère que je t'y verrais.

Jyuushiro. »

Byakuya sourit en lisant ces mots. Il posa ensuite la lettre à coté de lui et prit le cadeau, qu'il déballa doucement. Il y découvrit une boule de neige avec l'Arc de Triomphe dedans. Au dessus était gravé son prénom. Il fut surpris car généralement on pouvait y lire le nom de la ville ou du pays visité mais pas un prénom. Il la secoua et la neige pailletée engloba tout l'espace liquide. Il se leva et alla la poser sur son étagère où étaient placé ses katanas. Il mit de la musique via son ordinateur et partit préparer son repas.

xXxXxXxXx

Jyuushiro arriva au Seireitei et salua Retsu et Renji. Ils discutaient en buvant leurs boissons ; quand Byakuya arriva. Un tendre sourire fleuri sur le visage du libraire à la vue du professeur.

-Salut Renji, salut Jyuushiro !

Tout deux le saluèrent pendant qu'il faisait le tour du bar pour saluer la barmaid. Il revint de l'autre coté pour s'asseoir entre Jyuushiro et Renji. Byakuya regarda le plus vieux et lui souffla :

-Merci.

Jyuushiro sourit et répondit :

-De rien, mais ce n'est pas fini … Justement …

Il éleva un peu la voix et regarda Renji et Retsu.

-Je peux vous l'empruntez pour la soirée ?

Renji sourit de toutes ses dents et dit :

-Pour moi il n'y a pas de problème ! Et toi Retsu ?

-Aucun.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles pas venir avec moi ?, demanda Jyuushiro, soudain effrayé.

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas …

« Tant que je suis avec toi » pensa le professeur.

Ils se levèrent, et, saluant Renji et Retsu, quittèrent le bar.

Byakuya marchait les mains dans les poches et en ne disant rien. Jyuushiro, lui, commençait à appréhender. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'immeuble de ce dernier.

-Je t'emmène chez moi. Si cela ne te dérange pas.

-N…Non.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall qui n'avait rien à envier à son voisin mais avait son propre charme. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les emmenèrent jusqu'au 6ème étage. Jyuushiro le fit entrer dans son appartement. Byakuya constata qu'il était plus petit que le sien. Le libraire lui fit visiter puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte close.

-Derrière cette porte ce trouve quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre mais s'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas.

Byakuya le regarda surpris. Que pouvait bien cacher cette porte pour que Jyuushiro ait si peur ? Celui-ci l'ouvrit doucement et le regard de Byakuya tomba sur une chambre visiblement habité par une femme à en croire les posters, le maquillage et tout autre objet qu'il voyait. Jyuushiro se tourna vers son ami :

-Cette chambre est celle de … ma fille, Tsukiyo.

Byakuya ouvrit la bouche de surprise et regarda son ami.

-Tsu… Tsukiyo Ukitake est ta fille ? Mais elle à dix-neuf ans ! Et … Et je suis …

-Son prof de physique-chimie, je sais. Je l'ai su vendredi matin quand Tsukiyo a dit qu'elle avait cours avec « le plus beau prof de l'université, Mr Kuchiki ».

Le professeur recula, toujours surprit. Cette fois c'est sûr, il ne se passerait rien entre lui et Jyuushiro. Ils repartirent vers le salon, et Jyuushiro invita Byakuya à s'asseoir.

-Pourquoi me l'as-tu caché ? Je ne comprends pas ...

-Je ne sais pas, peut être à cause de la peur.

-Mais peur de quoi ?

-Que tu me repousses …

Byakuya vit son interlocuteur prendre une légère couleur rouge au niveau des joues. Jyuushiro ne savait plus quoi faire. Pour combler le malaise, il raconta :

-J'ai eu Tsukiyo il y a dix-neuf ans, sa mère et moi étions ensemble depuis quelques années. Ma femme est morte il y a sept ans dans un accident de voiture. Elle rentrait du travail quand un chauffard lui ait rentré dedans à vive allure. Elle est morte sur le coup et n'a pas souffert. Je me suis donc retrouvé à élever seul ma fille de douze ans à l'époque. J'ai eu du mal à faire mon deuil. Tsukiyo l'avait bien compris et m'a aidé autant que possible. Sa crise d'adolescence s'est bien passée grâce à la présence de ma sœur, qui m'a bien épaulé. J'en avais vraiment besoin.

Byakuya qui n'osait pas l'interrompre, le laissa parler.

-Puis elle est rentrée à l'université avec une spécialité en physique-chimie, elle adorait cette matière au lycée, alors je l'ai laissé faire ses études où elle voulait.

-Tu ne t'ai jamais remarié ?, osa demander le professeur.

-Non, je n'avais pas assez de temps pour ça, et je n'intéressais personne. Mais … Récemment j'ai rencontré quelqu'un …

Le plus jeune eut un coup au cœur. Il fut vraiment triste, il savait dès à présent qu'il ne se passerait plus rien entre lui et Jyuushiro.

-Elle a bien de la chance, sourit Byakuya.

Jyuushiro se leva soudainement et tourna le dos à son ami.

-Ce n'est pas elle…

-Comment ça ?, demanda le plus jeune, troublé.

-Ce n'est pas une femme mais … un homme.

Byakuya fixa le dos de son vis-à-vis sans comprendre.

-L'homme dont je suis tombé amoureux Byakuya …

Jyuushiro se tourna et planta ses yeux dans ceux argent de son cadet.

-C'est toi.

A la semaine prochaine :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Ma fille

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas … ( Malheureusement …)

Je voudrais encore remercier toute les personnes qui me suive, et toutes les personnes qui me laissent des reviews. Vous êtes adorables.

* * *

Byakuya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jyuushiro était amoureux de lui ! Lui qui pensait, il y a quelques minutes à peine, que rien n'arriverait entre eux à cause de tout ça. Un léger sourire vint sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se levait pour rejoindre l'autre homme. Tout en le fixant dans les yeux, il s'approcha et posa ses mains sur la taille du plus vieux.

-Jyuushiro …

-Je ne sais pas ce que signifiait pour toi le baiser que tu m'as donné, mais pour moi ça a été énorme.

-Shhh…

Le professeur approcha lentement et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était chaste, mais tendre. Jyuushiro sourit intérieurement et passa ses bras autour des épaules du plus jeune. Ils séparèrent leurs lèvres mais restèrent chacun dans les bras de l'autre, appréciant simplement ce moment de tendresse.

-Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux , Jyuushiro. Je …Je voulais t'avouer mes sentiments mais quand tu m'as parlé de ta femme, je pensais alors que ce serait impossible.

-Je suis désolé mais il fallait que je te parle de ma femme et de ma fille avant de te le dire, car je ne veux rien te cacher. Je ne suis pas gay, mais je suis tombé sous ton charme le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

Et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Le baiser devint passionné lorsque Byakuya vint titiller la langue de Jyuushiro avec la sienne et entama un doux ballet sensuel. Ses mains caressèrent le dos du plus vieux. Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leurs respirations. Jyuushiro quitta les bras réconfortants de Byakuya et alla chercher deux livres qui étaient posés sur la table.

-C'est pour toi. Ces deux livres ont été écrit par deux femmes. L'une, Scarain, à écrit celui-ci. Je l'ai acheté car ton prénom figure à l'intérieur. Celui-ci c'est l'auteur que j'ai apprécié. J'ai acheté vingt livres à Jijisub. Ce sont deux histoires homosexuelles, mais elles sont passionnantes.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

Jyuushiro se mit à rire et déclara :

-Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les commencer dans l'avion.

Byakuya prit les deux livres dans les mains, puis les posa près de lui avant d'enlacer à nouveau Jyuushiro.

-Je te remercie Jyuushiro, je me ferais un plaisir de les lire. J'ai une question à te poser.

Le visage sérieux de son vis-à-vis inquiéta Jyuushiro.

-Je t'écoute.

-Voila hum … Tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi, mais tu n'es pas gay et tu as une fille. Souhaites-tu vraiment une relation avec moi ?

Le plus vieux rapprocha le corps de Byakuya du sien. Il avait bien vu son inquiétude.

-C'est vrai que je ne suis pas gay, mais je ne peux pas renier mes sentiments. Je suis amoureux de toi Byakuya, et même si je ne sais pas comment cela ce passe, je veux une relation avec toi, car je ne pourrais pas rester éloigné de toi. Alors si tu veux bien de moi …

Un magnifique sourire éclaira le visage du plus jeune qui se blottit dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait.

-Veux-tu de moi comme compagnon, Byakuya ?, demanda inutilement Jyuushiro.

Le plus jeune posa ses yeux dans ceux de son ami.

-Évidemment que je veux de toi comme compagnon. C'est ce que je souhaites depuis le premier jour.

-Je suis heureux, répondit Jyuushiro en reprenant possession des lèvres de son compagnon.

Byakuya réfréna son désir d'aller plus loin, même s'il en avait vraiment envie. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite et risquer d'effrayer Jyuushiro.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi la boule de neige est personnalisée à mon nom. C'est la première fois que je vois ça.

Jyuushiro sourit et prit sa main dans les siennes.

-J'ai trouvé une petite boutique à Paris qui les fabriquent. Cela m'a tout de suite plu, alors j'ai demandé au vendeur si c'était possible de la personnaliser. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait écrire ce que je voulais. Alors j'ai écris ton prénom en pensant que cela te ferai plaisir.

-Et cela m'a fait plaisir, c'est magnifique.

Ils s'installèrent tout les deux sur le canapé, Byakuya lové contre le torse de son amant, les bras de Jyuushiro entourant son cou, leurs doigts entrelacés.

-Quel âge as-tu Jyuushiro ? Demanda doucement le professeur.

-La question subtil, rit celui-ci. J'ai trente-six ans.

-Nous avons donc neuf ans d'écart, déduit Byakuya.

-Cela te gêne-t-il, d'avoir autant d'écart d'âge avec moi ?

-Pas du tout.

Byakuya se tourna et vola un baiser à son amant. Avec une de ses mains, il prit un mèche de cheveux blancs et se mit à les caresser.

-Tu as des cheveux étonnants. Ils sont si longs et si doux. Comment cela se fait qu'ils soit si blancs ? On voit bien que c'est naturel.

Jyuushiro perdit son sourire mais répondit d'une voix calme :

-J'ai été malade quand j'étais petit. Une maladie respiratoire. Ma première crise à été très violente et à déclenché ce changement de couleur à mes cheveux. Ils sont devenus blancs en trois jours. J'ai guéri peu avant la naissance de Tsukiyo, les médecins se demandent toujours comment cela se fait. Mais mon corps est resté affaibli. Mes médecins m'ont donné des ordres bien précis à respecter. Car même si je suis guéri ça peux reprendre n'importe quand. Ou jamais. Mon corps n'a jamais pu supporter de trop grands efforts. Cela m'a d'ailleurs valu quelques railleries quand j'étudiais.

-Alors nous surveillerons cela. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit.

Jyuushiro sourit à cette réponse. Il était sûr que Byakuya était du genre à prendre soin des autres.

-Vas-tu le dire à Tsukiyo, pour nous deux ?

-Oui. Je ne peux pas lui cacher que je suis en couple avec son prof de physique-chimie, et puis elle remarquera bien vite le changement. Elle lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Justement où est-elle ?

-Elle dort chez une amie ce soir. J'ai profité d'avoir l'appartement pour moi seul pour te faire ma déclaration.

Byakuya se releva et s'assit correctement sur le canapé.

-Je ne veux pas brûler les étapes avec toi, je veux que l'on prenne notre temps. Je ne veux pas te brusquer ni te faire te sentir mal. Alors je pense que je vais rentrer.

-Mais …

Byakuya se leva et regarda Jyuushiro faire de même, il sourit en voyant sa mine boudeuse.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, notre relation ne restera pas ainsi, mais je pense que ce soir n'est pas le bon soir. Tu viens seulement de rentrer de France et tu dois te reposer. J'ai moi-même du travail pour demain.

Jyuushiro sourit et déclara, moqueusement :

-Tu prends déjà soin de moi ! Tu sais que je pourrais faire l'enfant juste pour me faire câliner ?

Le professeur éclata de rire et enlaça son compagnon.

-Je n'en doute pas une minute, mais tu ne me feras pas céder ce soir. A part si tu souhaites que ta fille n'ait rien à apprendre demain.

-Je pense qu'elle m'en voudrait. Alors je vais te laisser partir, même si je n'en ai pas envie.

Byakuya rapprocha leurs visages et embrassa langoureusement son amant qui répondit tout autant. Le baiser les laissa tout les deux haletants. Le plus jeune sourit en voyant son amant rougir.

-C'est un avant goût de ce que tu auras.

-Alors j'ai hâte d'avoir la suite.

-Je te souhaite une bonne nuit mon amour et à demain j'espère.

Jyuushiro fut surpris par le doux nom qu'il lui avait donné mais il en était heureux. Il déposa un autre baiser puis se recula.

-Bonne nuit Byakuya, et merci.

Ce dernier sourit puis quitta l'appartement pour se diriger vers le sien et se mettre au travail. 'Les pensées de chacun étaient tournés vers l'autre. Tous deux étaient heureux de la tournure que prenaient leurs vies. Cependant même s'il ne l'avait pas montré à son amant, Jyuushiro appréhendait la réaction de sa fille.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Tsukiyo arriva dans l'amphithéâtre pour son cours préféré. Son prof, Mr Kuchiki est un très bon prof. Il expliquait correctement, mais il est aussi super canon, c'est ce que tout le monde disais autour d'elle. Elle le trouvait beau certes, mais c'est un prof et ça, ça ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

Elle le vit comme à son habitude en train de distribuer son cours, mais la jeune fille remarqua cette lueur quand il croisa son regard. Elle se demandait ce que cela signifiait. Mais elle ne pu y réfléchir plus longtemps car son amie, Ayumi, l'accapara jusqu'à ce que Byakuya commence. Pendant tout le cours, le professeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Tsukiyo, ce qui la déstabilisa.

-Hey Tsuki ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? D'habitude tu es à l'aise avec lui, mais là c'est comme si tu étais ailleurs.

Tsukiyo se tourna vers son amie et sourit sans répondre. La jeune fille n'était pourtant pas du genre à rester indifférente. Alors pour savoir pourquoi son prof la regardait ainsi, le meilleur moyen était de lui demander. A la sortie des cours elle alla s'installer dans l'herbe près de la sortie de l'université et commença à lire le livre que son père lui avait offert la veille. Une heure plus tard, elle vit Kuchiki quitter l'établissement et se mit à le suivre discrètement, pas autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu, Byakuya l'ayant tout de suite repérée. Il sourit tranquillement en rentrant chez lui. Tsukiyo fut surprise de le voir entrer dans l'immeuble en face de chez elle. Elle attendit qu'il ait prit l'ascenseur et s'approcha des sonnettes, elle constata qu'effectivement son professeur habitait bien là. Abasourdie par sa découverte elle rentra chez elle. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé et cacha sa tête dans les coussins. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jyuushiro entra et découvrit sa fille allongée. Ayant peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, le père se précipita auprès d'elle.

-Tsukiyo qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien papa, ne t'inquiètes pas, je viens juste d'apprendre une chose c'est tout.

-Ouf, tu m'as fait peur. Mais quel est donc cette nouvelle ?

-Eh bien, commença la jeune fille en se relevant pour faire face à son père. Je viens d'apprendre que mon prof de physique, tu sais Mr Kuchiki, je t'en ai déjà parlé.

-Oui je me souviens …

« Plus que tu ne le crois ma chérie » pensa t-il.

-Eh bien, je viens d'apprendre qu'il habite juste en face et, pour être précise, cet appartement là !, précisa-t-elle en montrant les fenêtres en face des leurs.

Jyuushiro s'approcha de ses fenêtres et vit justement Byakuya passer devant sa baie vitrée, torse nu et seulement vêtu d'un pantalon ample. Il venait apparemment de prendre une douche.

« Dieu qu'il est beau », pensa le père de famille.

-Tu le savais ?, demanda Tsukiyo en le regardant en coin.

Jyuushiro décida d'être franc avec sa fille et lui demanda de venir s'assoir. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé tout les deux.

-Oui, je le savais. Ma chérie, il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

Tsukiyo se mit à paniquer. C'était rare quand son père parlait ainsi.

-C'est grave ? C'est ta maladie ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ma maladie. Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important pour moi. Je sais que tu es très ouverte, mais ce que je dois te dire est assez compliqué.

-Papa arrête de tourner autour du pot. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a, s'il te plait.

-Je… Je suis tombé amoureux.

Tsukiyo sourit doucement avant de dire.

-Il était temps papa !

-Attends avant de te réjouir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est une femme mariée ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Alors quoi ?

-C'est un homme…

La révélation laissa sans voix la jeune fille. Son père est amoureux … d'un homme ?

-Un… Un homme ?

-Oui, je sais ce que tu penses, tu crois que c'est impossible, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui, et c'est réciproque.

-Mais…co…comment tu l'as connu ?

-Un soir où mon travail m'avait épuisé. J'ai été me détendre au Seireitei, le bar pas très loin d'ici.

-Oui je connais, et ensuite ?

-Il était là à jouer aux fléchettes. Il m'a appris à y jouer ce soir là. Nous nous sommes revu par la suite, puis hier, quand je suis revenu de France, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, et … il y répond autant que moi.

Tsukiyo fixa son père, elle pouvait voir à quel point il était attaché à lui rien qu'en regardant ses yeux pétillants de bonheur et son petit sourire. Elle ne pouvait nier être surprise par cette révélation.

-Je… Je suis surprise, puisque tu as été marié à maman si longtemps, mais je vois bien que tu es heureux, et c'est le principal. Ça va me faire bizarre, mais je m'y habituerais, ton bonheur est le principal pour moi. Alors dit moi qui c'est et quand vas-tu me le présenter ? A moins que tu ne lui ai rien dit à propos de moi ?

-Non, il sait qui tu es. Je te remercie vraiment de le prendre aussi bien. J'avais peur que tu m'en veuilles et que tu me demandes de le quitter.

-Je ne le ferais pas. Mais pas question qu'il te fasse du mal ! Alors qui c'est ?

Jyuushiro inspira profondément avant de déclarer :

-Il s'appelle … Byakuya Kuchiki.

Cette fois Tsukiyo se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Sans se retourner elle dit :

-Le… L'homme que tu aimes et avec qui tu sors est … Mon PROF ? Tu plaisantes ? Dit-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ?

-C'est pourtant la vérité ma chérie. J'aime Byakuya et il m'aime aussi.

-Alors… C'était ça les regards qu'il m'a lancé aujourd'hui ? Il ne me regardait pas pour me faire du charme mais … comme la fille de son petit ami ! Papa…

Jyuushiro c'était levé et avait rejoint sa fille.

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois me comporter avec lui maintenant. Qu'est ce que je vais faire la prochaine fois que je le verrais ?

-Comporte-toi comme d'habitude. Enfin là ce n'est pas à moi de te dire quoi faire.

-Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire à part là à la fenêtre.

-Non.

-Appelle-le. Après tout autant que je m'y habitue tout de suite. Pendant ce temps je vais faire mes devoirs. Car justement, ton amoureux nous a donné une tonne de devoir à faire.

Jyuushiro sourit puis il prit sa fille dans ses bras avant de lui dire :

-Je te remercie vraiment Tsuki, le fait que tu l'accepte me fais vraiment plaisir.

-De rien papa, je veux te voir heureux et si… Mr Kuchiki est cette personne alors je suis contente. Ça me fait bizarre de parler de mon prof comme ça.

Tsukiyo quitta les bras de son père et alla chercher ses affaires avant de s'installer à la table. Son père prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de son amant. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps à répondre. Jyuushiro lui expliqua que Tsukiyo avait bien prit la chose, même si elle restait abasourdie par la nouvelle et lui demanda s'il pouvait venir. Celui-ci accepta. Ils raccrochèrent et Jyuushiro vint embrasser les cheveux de sa fille qui travaillait, avant d'aller ce changé.

* * *

Une petite review ?


	5. Ch5: Quand Byakuya débarque à la maison

Disclaimer : Ehh non, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ...

Rating : M ( Lemon dans ce chapitre)

Je remercie toute les personnes qui me suivent et qui me laisse une reviews :) Vous êtes adorable ^^

* * *

Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes à Byakuya pour se rendre présentable et d'arriver sur le palier de son amant. La sonnette retentit, et Jyuushiro, sous l'œil amusé de sa fille, alla ouvrir la porte. Il trouva Byakuya habillé d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise noire, ses cheveux étaient à demi attachés par un ruban bleu. Le professeur détailla son amant qui portait un pantalon beige et une chemise grise claire.

-Bonjour mon amour, fit Byakuya en entrant.

Il déposa un petit baiser juste au coin des lèvres du plus vieux.

-Bonjour mon ange.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon où Tsukiyo finissait son exercice. Trop concentrée, elle ne vit pas son prof arriver derrière elle sans un bruit.

-Et bien tu en as déjà un de juste, fit-il.

Tsukiyo sursauta, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était si proche.

-M…Mr Kuchiki, vous m'avez fait peur.

-Désolé, mais c'était trop tentant. Nous nous voyons pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

-Oui.

Tsukiyo se leva et fit face au couple devant elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

-J'en connais qui vont être déçus en apprenant de vous n'êtes pas libre. Car je sais pas si vous le savez mais… humm… Vous êtes considéré comme le prof le plus beau de l'université.

-Je le sais, je l'ai entendu. Mais cela ne m'intéresse pas et puis comment je pourrais quitter un homme aussi beau et sympathique que ton père ?

Jyuushiro rougit et passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant. Tsukiyo qui ne savait pas quoi faire demanda :

-Euh… Vous voulez quelque chose à boire Mr Kuchiki ?

-S'il te plait appelle-moi Byakuya et tu peux aussi me tutoyer. Après tout nous serons amenés à nous voir souvent. Je ne veux pas que tu me considère comme ton prof.

-Ca va être dur, mais d'accord.

-Merci, alors je prendrais un verre d'eau s'il te plait.

-D'accord, Papa tu veux quoi ?

-Du jus de fruit.

La jeune fille quitta le salon pour la cuisine laissant les deux hommes seul un moment. Dans l'autre pièce les deux amants en profitèrent pour s'enlacer et s'embrasser.

-La journée a été longue, tu m'as tellement manqué. Tu sais que j'ai une vue imprenable sur ton appartement.

Byakuya fut surpris, Jyuushiro prit la main de son amant et l'emmena devant la porte fenêtre. Byakuya eut bien la confirmation que l'on voyait chez lui. Le libraire vint se placer derrière le plus jeune et l'enlaça.

-Habiter si près et ne se connaitre que maintenant, la vie est cruel.

-Nous avions chacun notre vie.

Tsukiyo arriva au moment là dans la pièce et remarqua les deux hommes s'enlacer. Elle sourit en les voyant ainsi l'un contre l'autre.

-Vous faite un joli couple tout les deux, déclara-t-elle en s'approchant d'eux avec son plateau.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent en se séparant. Tsukiyo ria et déclara malicieusement.

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous séparez comme ca, je ne suis pas une étrangère et puis dans un couple, il faut montrer son amour à son partenaire.

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Tsukiyo, déclara Byakuya avec un sourire.

Il se mit face à son compagnon, lui prit la tête avec ses deux mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jyuushiro n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Byakuya avait prit son verre et avait remercié la jeune fille.

« Il est bien différent en dehors des cours »

-Tu es mignon quand tu rougis, fit Byakuya.

La jeune fille regarda son père et remarqua les pommettes rouges.

-Je suis d'accord avec Mr… euh … Byakuya.

-Ah c'est bien tu apprends vite, la taquina-t-il.

-Ah non ! Ne recommencez pas !

-Je t'ai dit de me tutoyer et puis il faut bien que je te taquine un peu ma meilleure élèv

-Comme si ca v… t'empêchais de le faire, répliqua boudeuse Tsukiyo.

Jyuushiro apprécia le fait de les voir ainsi. Apparemment ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

-Je vois que tu es en train de faire tes exercices, tu prends de l'avance ?

-Oui, avec tous les exercices qu'il y a, plus les autres matières, je prends toujours de l'avance.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide dit-le et je t'aiderais.

-Merci.

Ils s'installèrent tout les trois dans le salon, Byakuya et Jyuushiro dans le canapé et Tsukiyo sur le fauteuil en face d'eux.

-Tsukiyo je voudrais te remercier…

Elle fut surprise du ton solennel de son prof.

-Ne me remercie pas, je suis contente de voir mon père heureux. Même si j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter au début, je ne peux que vous laissez ensemble, alors s'il vous plait prenez soin de mon père, je tiens à lui et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit.

-Je prendrais soin de ton père Tsukiyo, je te le promets, répondit son professeur en faisant abstraction du vouvoiement de la jeune fille.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter et à rire, la première fois que Tsukiyo entendit le rire de Byakuya, se fut comme une révélation. Jamais elle ne l'avait entendu rire. Elle découvrit aussi que son prof était bon aux fléchettes, il lui promit d'ailleurs de lui apprendre. Après un énième bâillement la jeune fille se leva et déclara :

-Je vais aller au lit, je ne tiens plus. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Tsukiyo, répondirent en même temps les deux amants.

-Merci.

Elle les quitta et entra dans sa chambre. Après être passé par la salle de bain, elle se coucha en pensant au couple qui était dans le salon, même si elle à été surprise, elle était contente et promit d'apprendre à mieux connaitre son prof.

Dans le salon, les deux hommes s'enlacèrent.

-Je suis content que ta fille accepte notre relation.

-Et vous vous entendez déjà à merveille ! Ce qui est encore mieux. Tout à l'heure elle a dit que tu aimais la taquiner, tu peux m'en dire plus ?

-Tsukiyo est la meilleure de sa classe dans ma matière et dans cette classe, il y a un garçon vraiment mauvais. Alors à chaque fois je félicite ta fille qui se met à rougir et je demande à ce garçon de prendre exemple sur elle et il se met à grogner. Ca me fait rire, mais c'est juste pour les taquiner.

-Ah ! Je comprends.

Jyuushiro prit son amant dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement, jouant avec sa langue et caressant le corps entre ses bras. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs respirations et restèrent ainsi, savourant simplement la présence de l'autre.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Les jours suivant se passèrent au mieux. Tsukiyo voyait son père plus heureux que jamais, ils sortaient de temps en temps en amoureux, et ne se cachaient plus de s'embrasser devant la jeune fille. En cours, Byakuya et Tsukiyo restait les même pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, même si Ayumi voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose. Un jour après les cours, Ayumi et Tsukiyo entrèrent dans l'appartement de cette dernière pour parler de tout et de rien. Elles étaient en train de rires aux éclats quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Byakuya souriant et un Jyuushiro plié de rire et main dans la main. Ayumi perdit son sourire tout comme son amie qui eut peur de sa réaction. Ayumi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle vit son prof en face d'elle, souriant, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut ces deux mains liés tendrement. Quand le couple découvrit les jeunes filles, leurs premières réactions furent de se lâcher.

-E…Euh…Ts….Tsuki, ex…explique-moi. Je…Je rêve hein ? Dit-moi que c'est pas Kuchiki devant moi ? Finit-elle en murmurant.

-Ayumi, c'est bien Mr Kuchiki devant toi. Mr Kuchiki et mon père sont ensemble.

-Tu…tu rigole ?

-Non, ils s'aiment et je suis heureuse pour eux. S'il te plait Ayumi, accepte-le. Tu es ma meilleure amie.

-C'est… un choc… ton père et … Mr Kuchiki…

-Oui… Jyuushiro et moi. Ayumi, s'il te plait, je voudrais que tu le garde pour toi. C'est difficile à accepter, j'en conviens, mais il va falloir t'y faire pourtant.

Ayumi regarda son prof et vit son sérieux dans son regard. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils étaient gays mais elle n'était pas homophobe alors …

-Je suis étonnée, mais je vous promets de garder ca pour moi.

-C'est gentil à toi Ayumi, déclara Jyuushiro en allant dans la cuisine suivit de Byakuya.

Dans le salon Ayumi se leva et prit ses affaires.

-Je vais vous laissez, Il faut que je me remette de mes émotions.

-Je suis désolé que tu l'ais appris comme ca.

-C'est pas grave. Tu restas quand même ma meilleure amie. Mais tu devras tout m'expliquer.

-Je le ferais. Merci Ayu'.

La jeune fille prit dans ses bras sa meilleure amie. Ayumi quitta l'appartement et Tsukiyo rejoignit le couple dans la cuisine, elle les trouva en train de faire à manger.

-Tu fais aussi à manger ?

-Eh oui, tu ne sais pas tout de moi, rit Byakuya en la voyant si surprise.

Tsukiyo s'installa sur un tabouret en face des deux hommes et les regarda faire à manger. Elle se mit à rire quand, voulant ouvrir la boite de sauce tomate, Byakuya s'en mit partout.

-Ah ca te fait une belle couleur comme ca, ricana Jyuushiro.

-Ah oui ? Alors que penses-tu de changer aussi ?

Avant que le plus vieux puisse réagir, Byakuya avait plongé ses doigts dans la sauce rouge et avait barbouillé le visage de son amant avec.

-Eh ! Ca c'est de la triche !

Jyuushiro se vengea en lançant le contenu du verre d'eau qui se trouvait à sa portée. Byakuya se retrouva trempé. Tsukiyo s'était éloigné ne voulant pas être aspergée. Son professeur envoya lui aussi de l'eau à son amant, il s'en suivit une bataille d'eau et les deux hommes furent stoppés par une Tsukiyo faussement autoritaire.

-Vous êtes de vrais gamins quand vous vous y mettez ! Alors avant que cette cuisine ne finisse en piscine olympique, vous allez dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche pendant que je finis ce repas.

Voyant les deux hommes se défier elles les poussas vers la salle de bain.

-Oust ! Dépêchez-vous d'entrer là-dedans.

Jyuushiro se tourna vers sa fille.

-Mais avant, je vais aller nous chercher des vêtements propres.

-D'accord, d'accord. Et prenez votre temps j'en ai au moins pour une heure car je vais faire un dessert aussi.

Tsukiyo voulait les laisser en tête à tête amoureux et quoi de mieux qu'une douche pour cela. Elle les quitta, prit son ordinateur avec elle et s'enferma dans la cuisine avec sa musique.

Jyuushiro entra dans la salle de bain avec deux kimonos, il se déshabilla sous le regard de son amant qui lui était déjà nu. Byakuya s'approcha et embrassa son compagnon tout en l'aidant à enlever ses vêtements. Il descendit ses lèvres dans le cou jusqu'à l'épaule.

-Bya … kuya….

Le jeune homme le tira sous la douche et mit en marche l'eau, celle-ci se déposa sur leurs deux corps étroitement liés. Jyuushiro se recula et enleva la sauce tomate qui trônait sur le visage devant lui.

-Tu es si beau mon amour, déclara-t-il doucement.

Sentant le désir monter en eux, chacun se mit à caresser le corps de l'autre. Percevant la virilité de Jyuushiro durcir contre lui, Byakuya la prit en main et entama un doux va-et-vient. Jyuushiro se mit à haleter quand il sentit Byakuya le masturber. Le plus vieux décida qu'il ne devait pas être le seul, se mit à faire pareil avec le plus jeune. Leurs corps se touchaient, accentuant leurs désirs, leurs fronts collés l'un à l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeant, leurs langues se titillant dans leurs baisers. Jyuushiro sentit son orgasme arriver et se lâcha dans la main du professeur qui fit de même quelques secondes plus tard. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent alors que leurs semences se mélangeaient à l'eau. Byakuya, qui sentait de nouveau son désir affluer, arrêta l'eau puis retourna son amant et caressa tendrement son dos alors qu'il entrait un doigt en lui. Le plus vieux se crispa sous l'intrusion, Byakuya chuchota des mots doux au libraire pendant qu'il le préparait, celui-ci avait mal, mais sentait le plaisir aussi, quand Byakuya tapa sa prostate, le plus vieux se mit à gémir, il ne pensait pas que cette endroit pouvait être aussi érogène. Le plus jeune sourit quand il l'entendit et enleva ses doigts pour placer son sexe devant son entrée.

-Tu es près mon amour ?

-Je…je crois…oui…

-Si tu ne veux pas, on arrête, je ne veux pas te forcer.

-Je sais mais… j'en ai envie.

-Je te promets que ca ira mieux.

Byakuya caressa le dos de son amant pendant qu'il le pénétrait lentement. Il entendait les plaintes de douleur de Jyuushiro et voyait ses doigts se crisper à en devenir blanc. Quand il fut complètement entré, il attendit que celui-ci se fasse à sa présence en lui chuchotant des mots doux et en embrassant doucement sa jugulaire. Il sourit tendrement quand quelques secondes plus tard, Jyuushiro se mit à bouger. Byakuya commença alors de lent va-et-vient, écoutant son amant pour éviter de lui faire mal. Jyuushiro avait moins mal, le plaisir qu'il ressentait prenait la place de la douleur.

-Plus…haaa… fortttt…

-D'accord…

Byakuya accéléra et frappa allégrement la prostate du plus vieux, le faisant gémir plus fortement. Jyuushiro sentait qu'il allait atteindre le point culminant du plaisir et se mit à crier le nom de son amant.

-Bya…ku…yaaaaa… lâcha-t-il en se déversant pour la seconde fois dans la douche.

Le plus jeune qui avait senti son amant avoir son orgasme, c'était déversé dans le corps devant lui. Il se retira et enlaça son amant, ils étaient essoufflés.

-C'était…incroyable ! Fit Jyuushiro en posant son front contre celui de son amant.

Byakuya prit le gel douche et en mit dans sa main avant d'entreprendre de laver son compagnon. Jyuushiro était vraiment fatigué et laissa son amant le laver le temps d'aller mieux. Le plus jeune prit le jet d'eau en main et rinça leurs deux corps, puisqu'il en avait profité pour se laver lui-même. Jyuushiro releva la tête et regarda l'homme devant lui.

-Merci.

-C'est rien. Tu laves tes cheveux aussi ?

-Oui.

Jyuushiro prit la bouteille de shampooing et entreprit de laver ses longs cheveux blancs. Byakuya en fit de même avec les siens. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard et entrèrent dans le salin où résonnait la musique que Tsukiyo avait mit dans la cuisine. Ils y entrèrent et virent pleins de plats rempli de nourriture divers et variées posés sur la table. Byakuya fut étonné d'entendre du Muse résonné dans la pièce.

-« I belong to you « est une très jolie musique.

La jeune fille qui était en train de chanter ce tut quand elle entendit la voix de son professeur. Elle se retourna et trouva le couple portant un chacun un kimono. Elle les trouva vraiment très beau habillés ainsi.

-Oui, c'est l'une de mes musiques préférées de Muse. A table.

Elle se dirigea vers son ordinateur et mit en pause sa musique. Son père l'interpella.

-Tu peux la laisser, Muse est relaxant, à moins que tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son amant.

-J'adore Muse, donc ca ne me dérange pas.

-Tu aimes Muse ? Demanda la jeune fille en fixant son prof d'un air surpris.

-Oui, j'ai été à leur concert récemment.

Tsukiyo souffla et dit :

-La chance …

Elle fit une moue boudeuse. Byakuya le remarqua, il décida alors de changer de sujet.

-Merci pour le repas Tsukiyo, ca a l'air délicieux.

Ils dinèrent tout les trois en discutant joyeusement. Après le repas, il fut convenu de se rendre au Seireitei le lendemain soir, et de passer la journée ensemble.

* * *

Vous avez aimez ? Une Review ? :p


	6. Chapter 6 : Journée paisible et cadeaux

Titre : Cours Particulier

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Et non ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, sauf Tsukiyo et Ayumi ^^

Je remercie toute les personne qui me suivent. Je suis contente que ca vous plaisent toujours autant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Tsukiyo se leva fatiguée, elle alla prendre son petit déjeuné quand son téléphone sonna, elle décrocha et répondit d'une voix enrouée :

-Allo ?

-Tsuki' c'est Ayumi, je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir aujourd'hui ?

-Ah ! Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je passe ma journée avec mon père et Byakuya.

-Byakuya ? Ah ! Mr Kuchiki. D'accord alors amusez-vous bien.

Tsukiyo avait bien entendu le ton de son amie, Ayumi avait du mal à accepter la relation de son père, mais de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas faire autrement, après tout c'était son père à elle.

-Je suis désolé Ayumi, mais on sortira une prochaine fois.

-Ok, pas de soucis. Alors passe une bonne journée.

-Merci ciao.

Ayumi avait déjà raccrochée. Tsukiyo poussa un profond soupir en posant son téléphone sur la table du salon. Son père arriva au même moment.

-Quel soupir à fendre l'âme, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Ah salut papa, c'est rien, c'est Ayumi.

-Elle a un souci ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, elle a surtout du mal à comprendre ta relation avec Byakuya, surement parce que c'est aussi notre prof.

-Ah.

-De toute façon, elle ne peut pas faire autrement, à part si elle brise notre amitié.

-Mais vous êtes amie depuis la maternelle.

-Quand elle la su pour vous deux, elle m'a dit qu'elle resterait ma meilleure amie, je la crois, il lui faut juste du temps.

-Oui, ce n'est pas facile à accepter.

-Tu vas le dire à la famille ?

-Oui, ils seront bien obligé de le savoir un jour ou l'autre, mais j'attends un peu.

-D'accord, allons déjeuner, j'ai faim.

Jyuushiro sourit à sa fille et ils allèrent déjeuner. Ils arrivèrent chez Byakuya à l'heure prévue, le professeur les fit entrer, le temps de prendre ses affaires. Quand ce fut fait, Byakuya revint près de son amant, l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Tsukiyo se mit à rire quand elle vit son père rougir.

-Où nous emmènes-tu ? Demanda Jyuushiro quand il vit le panier dans les mains de son compagnon.

-Dans un petit village près d'ici, pour pique-niquer.

Tsukiyo déclara soudainement :

-Vous voulez peut être passé cette journée seul tout les deux en amoureux non ?

-Non, je veux passer cette journée avec vous deux, ensemble. Tsukiyo, tu es la fille de l'homme que j'aime et je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu me connais en tant que professeur, je veux que tu me connaisses autrement. Je ne veux pas que dès que tu me vois, tu pense à ton professeur, mais plutôt à un ami.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi répondre, comme son père. Byakuya voyant leurs gênes, leurs sourit gentiment. Il savait qu'il les avait touchés, et c'est ce qu'il voulait. Il alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée et après ça, ils quittèrent l'immeuble tout les trois.

Ils arrivèrent à destination environ trente minutes plus tard, car ils avaient prit la voiture du professeur. Celui-ci les emmena dans une prairie en hauteur du village.

-Nous serons tranquille ici.

-C'est magnifique, Déclara Tsukiyo.

-C'est vrai que cet endroit est beau.

Jyuushiro s'approcha de son amant, le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa la nuque.

-Merci.

Byakuya sourit, il savait que ca leurs plairaient.

Les deux hommes vinrent près de la jeune fille qui c'était installée dans l'herbe.

-Après manger, ça vous dirais une balade ? Demanda Byakuya.

-Moi je suis d'accord ! S'exclama Tsukiyo en se relevant. Et en plus, j'ai faim.

Tous rigolèrent et préparèrent leurs repas, Byakuya avait fait des bentôs. Ils étaient personnalisés pour chacun. Byakuya posa alors une question.

-Tu vas prévenir ta famille pour nous ?

Jyuushiro prit la main de son amant et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Oui je le ferais, je comptais justement faire un repas avec tout le monde.

Le professeur fut surpris et se mit à trembler légèrement, lui n'avait plus personne à part sa sœur donc ca allait, mais affronter le regard de la famille de son amant lui fit peur.

-Je ne vais pas leurs cacher ma vie, ni notre relation.

Tsukiyo, qui était assise près de son professeur, le vit devenir tout pâle.

-De toute façon, ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

-Merci Tsukiyo.

-Bon, si on allait se promener maintenant ? Fit Jyuushiro en se levant.

Byakuya et Tsukiyo acquiescèrent et se levèrent. Ils traversèrent le champ de fleurs tout en discutant. Byakuya s'amusa à prendre des marguerites pendant que le père et la fille s'amusaient à se courir après. Quand les deux furent essoufflés, ils revinrent vers le professeur. Celui-ci venait de finir son œuvre.

-C'est joli, déclara Tsukiyo en voyant la couronne.

Le professeur se tourna vers la jeune fille et mit sa création sur sa tête. Il s'agissait d'une jolie couronne de marguerites tressées.

-Oh ! C'est pour moi ?

-Oui, elle est pour toi, souri le jeune homme.

Tsukiyo s'approcha de Byakuya et lui fit un petit baiser sur la joue.

-Merci.

Elle vit son professeur rougir. Elle le trouvait vraiment adorable comme ca. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'autorisait ce genre de geste envers lui.

-Et moi alors, j'y ai pas droit ? Bouda son père.

Tsukiyo et Byakuya se regardèrent et chacun vint de chaque coté de Jyuushiro et ils l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue.

-Ca te va comme ca ? demanda son amant en rigolant.

-Euh…Oui.

Ils revinrent à la voiture et retournèrent à Nagoya. Tsukiyo avait posé sa couronne à coté d'elle et s'était endormie quelques minutes plus tard. Jyuushiro sourit quand il la vit.

-Elle était fatiguée ce matin.

-Autant qu'elle dorme alors. Car on ne sera pas couché tôt.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Là, en rentrant, je vous emmène dans une boutique spécialisée en fléchettes. Je vous offre vos fléchettes et tout ce qui va avec.

-Euh non … Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ca tu sais.

-J'insiste, c'est un cadeau, et cela me fait plaisir.

Jyuushiro ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il se contenta de poser sa main sur celle de son amant qui était sur le levier de vitesse. Ils arrivèrent devant le magasin et les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture. Jyuushiro ouvrit la portière arrière.

-Ma chérie, réveille-toi, nous sommes arrivés.

La jeune fille ouvrit de petits yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Où on est ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix un peu enrouée.

-Devant un magasin, Byakuya nous fait un cadeau.

-Ah.

Tsukiyo sorti de la voiture et s'étira.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda Byakuya avec un sourire.

-Hmm… oui.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique, Tsukiyo et son père furent surpris de trouver autant de matériels pour fléchettes. Byakuya les emmena vers les fléchettes et prit un jeu d'Harrows Atlantis », leurs expliquant que c'était les plus utilisés. Ils leurs demanda ensuite de choisir la couleur qu'ils voulaient pour leur jeu.

-Vert ! Répondit Tsukiyo.

-Du bleu pour moi.

Ils allèrent alors choisir le corps de leurs fléchettes qui leurs plaisaient. Puis ils allèrent aux niveaux des ailettes.

-Choisissez ce que vous voulez. Les mieux sont celles en nylon, et en taille standard, mais les plastiques sont bien aussi.

-Mais on ne va pas te ruiner quand même, protesta son amant qui avait vu le prix.

-Ne t'occupe pas de ca, et puis prenez ce que vous voulez, comme ca si vos fléchettes ne vous plaisent plus, vous n'aurez qu'à changer de corps et d'ailettes. Moi pendant ce temps, je vais chercher le reste.

Byakuya s'en alla, coupant cours aux protestations de son amant. Il souriait car ca lui faisait vraiment plaisir de le leurs offrir ces fléchettes. Il prit les couronnes pour les ailettes et les pointes. Le professeur revint vers son amant retissant et sa fille et vit qu'ils avaient choisis.

-C'est bon ?

-Oui.

-Bien maintenant on va aller chercher les protège ailettes qui vont avec vos couleurs.

Ils s'y rendirent et ensuite allèrent à la caisse. L'homme avait l'air heureux de les voirs arrivé avec le tout. Il scanna tout les articles et indiqua le montant à l'homme devant lui. Tsukiyo ouvrit la bouche surprise alors que Byakuya payait. Ils prirent le tout et quittèrent la boutique.

-Non mais ca va pas ! Hurla la jeune fille. Tu es fou !

-Non, je fais ce que j'aime et c'est un cadeau, alors pas de discussion, souri Byakuya.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le Seireitei. Ils y entrèrent alors que Tsukiyo protestait toujours. Soudain elle entendit :

-Byakuya ! Hurla presque une jeune femme en se jetant sur lui.

Jyuushiro fut surpris et une pointe de jalousie s'éleva en lui.

_**Non mais qui c'est celle-là ?**_ Pensa-t-il.

Tsukiyo, elle, ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Renji se leva et vint saluer la jeune fille et son père.

-Salut Renji, je te présente ma fille Tsukiyo. Tsukiyo, voici Renji, le meilleur ami de Byakuya.

La jeune fille détailla le jeune homme, et ce qui l'étonna fut sa couleurs de cheveux étrange, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait des cheveux rouges.

-Enchantée.

Jyuushiro continua de fixer la jeune femme et enfin demanda à son ami :

-Qui c'est ?

Renji avait bien entendu la pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

-Rukia, c'est ma future épouse et la…

-Sœur de Byakuya, continua le libraire soulagé.

-Oui.

Byakuya et sa sœur vinrent rejoindre les autres.

-Rukia voici Jyuushiro Ukitake et sa fille Tsukiyo.

-Vous êtes le nouveau petit ami de mon frère. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas comme Ichigo.

-Non je ne le suis pas.

-Alors ca va. Bon je vous laisse, je viens seulement de revenir et je suis naze. J'ai été contente de vous rencontrer, j'espère que l'on aura l'occasion de se revoir.

-Moi aussi.

La jeune femme alla embrasser son fiancé et son frère et quitta le bar. Byakuya s'installa au bar et sorti ses achats. Jyuushiro et Tsukiyo s'installèrent de chaque coté. Le professeur leurs prépara leurs fléchettes sous leurs yeux attentifs en leurs expliquant ce qu'il faisait et à quoi servait certain accessoires.

Quand il eut fini, il donna leurs jeux au deux débutants et alla mettre la machine en route.

-Je joue, déclara Renji.

-D'accord alors tu peux t'occuper de Jyuushiro ? Je vais apprendre à Tsukiyo.

-Pas de soucis.

Byakuya se plaça derrière son élève et répéta la même chose qu'avec son amant et en prenant les même positions. La jeune femme sauta de joie quand sa flèche entra dans la cible. Après une petite demi-heure d'aide et d'explication, Byakuya déclara la jeune femme apte à jouer.

-Ici le but est simple, il faut arriver à 0 en moins de flèche possible. Essaye de viser le 20 ou la bulle.

-D'accord.

-On va jouer chacun pour soit. Je nous mets un handicape Renji, interdiction de taper le 20 ou la bulle, sauf si ce n'est pas voulu et que ca prend au raccroc(1).

-Pas de soucis pour moi.

Byakuya sélectionna les quatre 301 et fit passer dans l'ordre, Tsukiyo, Renji, Jyuushiro et lui en dernier. La partie se déroula dans les cris de joie de Tsukiyo quand elle marquait beaucoup de point, les cris de déceptions de Renji quand Jyuushiro marquait plus de points que lui et les sourires de Byakuya envers toute la petite troupe.

Ce fut évidemment Byakuya qui gagna, mais Jyuushiro fut fier d'être deuxième devant Renji. Ils s'installèrent tous à une table.

-Tu m'as battu Jyuushiro !

-Tu m'as laissé la seconde place, c'est pas pareil.

-Non, j'ai vraiment mal joué.

-Et moi je suis dernière, bouda la jeune fille.

-C'était la première fois que tu jouais Tsukiyo c'est normal. Viens on va jouer tout les deux ! Tu joueras mieux à chaque fois.

Byakuya remis deux 301 et fit commencer la jeune fille. A table, Renji regarda Jyuushiro.

-Ta fille apprécie beaucoup Byakuya, ca ce vois.

-Oui, elle l'appréciait déjà quand ce n'était que son professeur.

-Byakuya me l'avait dit, en tout cas je suis vraiment content, car il est beaucoup plus épanoui depuis qu'il est avec toi.

-Merci, je me sens bien avec, il est tellement gentil.

-Trop gentil, Ichigo en a trop profité, au dépend de Byakuya, malheureusement.

-Ca n'arriveras pas avec moi, j'ai déjà eu du mal à accepter les fléchettes donc …

Ils continuèrent de les regarder jouer, tout en discutant. Un peu plus tard, Tsukiyo se mit à hurler et à sautiller devant la table :

-Yataa ! J'ai réussi !

Non, non, elle n'a pas battu Byakuya, mais elle a réussi à faire une bulle (et quand on est débutant on est fier de soit ^^)

-Je suis fier de toi ma chérie.

-Alors en fléchettes quand c'est comme ca, on tape dans la main de son coéquipier et/ou de certaine personne, comme nous par exemple. Comme ca.

-Et il lui montra. Tsukiyo fut ravie. Ils finirent leur partie, Byakuya qui avait bien avancé, passait son tour pour laisser gagner son élève. Cette dernière était contente car à présent toutes ses flèches allaient dans la cible. Malheureusement les dix tours se finirent et c'est Byakuya qui gagna.

-Tu t'ais bien battue Tsukiyo, déclara Retsu en s'avançant devant la table, elle déposa quatre verres. Elle se retourna et alla fermer les volets, l'heure de fermeture étant passé.

-Ca va il n'est pas méchant en cours Byakuya ? Demanda Renji tout sourire face au regard de son ami.

-Non, il est même l'un de mes meilleurs prof, au moins il s'occupe de nous, pas comme Aizen en math…

-Aizen est spécial, je ne l'apprécie pas. Et puis il créer des problèmes à tout le monde.

Tsukiyo planta son regard dans celui de son professeur, et demanda :

-Il parait qu'il compare devant un tribunal, c'est vrai ?

-Byakuya détourna les yeux, alors ca commençait à faire le tour de l'université. Normalement il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler.

-Ne le répétez pas, déjà que l'université en a honte, alors si ca ce sais, c'est fini.

-On promet, déclara Renji.

-Bon, Aizen Sosuke à été arrêté pour tentative de viol sur mineur…

-Tsukiyo posa sa main sur sa bouche, Renji, lui tomba des nus et Jyuushiro se leva et sorti du bar en courant. Byakuya le vit et se leva.

-Reste avec Tsukiyo s'il te plait.

-Oui.

Le professeur sorti, il vit son amant marcher furieusement dans la cour. Le libraire, qui l'avait entendu, se retourna vers lui.

-C'est la vérité ?

-Oui, je suis désolé, je n'aurais du rien dire.

-Ma…ma fille a un professeur qui passe devant un tribunal pour tentative de viol !

Byakuya s'avança vers son amant et lui prit les mains.

-Calme-toi s'il te plait.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il approche ma fille !

-Il ne le fera pas.

-Ca tu peux pas le savoir !

-Je te promets qu'il n'arrivera rien à Tsukiyo a cause de lui ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Calme-toi je t'en supplie.

Jyuushiro poussa un profond soupir, il était en colère après l'université de garder un tel homme. Mais il se rendit compte que Byakuya avait un don pour le calmer. Le professeur le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait bien vu la colère de son amant et elle était fondée, mais il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent de nouveau dans le bar.

-Désolé, déclara e père de famille en s'asseyant à coté de sa fille.

-C'est pas grave.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que Tsukiyo se mette à bailler. Ils quittèrent alors l'établissement et rentrèrent, mais Byakuya n'avait pas envie de dormir seul. Il demanda alors à son amant et à sa fille, s'ils voulaient dormir chez lui, et ceux-ci acceptèrent. Ils entrèrent alors dans l'appartement du professeur, celui-ci fouilla dans son armoire et sorti une grande chemise pour Tsukiyo. Il lui montra sa chambre d'ami, et après s'être salué, chacun alla dans sa chambre. Jyuushiro se mit torse nu ainsi que Byakuya. La jeune fille, elle, enfila la chemise de son professeur qui avait une odeur de cerisier et se faufila entre les draps.

* * *

(1)Raccroc : non pas un raccroc sur un vêtement ^^ un raccroc c'est quand la flèche va se loger dans un partie grâce au séparation en plastique entre chaque quartier de la cible. La flèche tape dessus et va se loger dans l'un ou l'autre des quartiers, c'est du raccroc ^^

Je vous mets aussi un lien de site spécialisée en fléchettes, je me suis aidée de ca pour la boutique ^^ Et comme ca vous pourrez voir de quoi je parle ;)

http:/olies -darts. com/ ( enlever les espaces ^^ )

* * *

J'espère que ca vous plait toujours ^^

La suite, la semaine prochaine.


	7. Chapter 7 : Agression

Titre : Cours Particulier

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Bah non .. Ils sont toujours pas à moi ! Mais par contre je sais que Byakuya adorre le chocolat ..

Byakuya : Shire ...

Moi : Euh ... Oui ! voila la suite Mais avant je remercie toute les personnes qui me suivent et qui me laissent de gentille reviews !

* * *

Dans l'autre chambre, les deux hommes étaient allongés dans le grand lit, et s'enlaçaient tendrement, en s'embrassant. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, heureux de pouvoir partager cette nuit. Le lendemain matin, Jyuushiro se réveilla doucement, il sentit contre son cou un souffle chaud, il tourna la tête et vit Byakuya profondément endormi. Ne voulant pas le réveiller, Jyuushiro se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux, il le trouvait encore plus beau que quand il était réveillé. Un peu plus tard, Byakuya sortit de son sommeil et ouvrit de petits yeux, Jyuushiro sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur le front de son amant.

-Bonjour petit ange.

Le professeur rougit, puis sourit.

-Bonjour mon amour, ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

-Assez pour savoir que j'adore te voir dormir.

Byakuya enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son amant et déposa un petit baiser sur la jugulaire. Jyuushiro l'enlaça et ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Tsukiyo ouvrir sa porte. Ils se levèrent enfilèrent leurs vêtements et quittèrent la chambre main dans la main, Tsukiyo était toujours habillée de la chemise de son professeur. Elle se retourna quand elle entendit des pas dans la pièce, elle s'approcha des deux hommes et les embrassa sur la joue.

-Salut Papa, salut beau-papa !

Byakuya écarquilla les yeux.

-Euh ...

-Tu sors avec mon père depuis un moment maintenant, et je t'apprécie beaucoup et je te considère comme mon deuxième père Byakuya.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire !

Tsukiyo prit la main de Byakuya et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Je sais que tu as Rukia, mais tu n'as qu'elle, et elle va se marier avec Renji, alors pour moi tu fais partie de notre famille.

-Je suis du même avis que ma fille, tu fais parti de notre famille.

-Merci, répondit le professeur en s'inclinant devant sa nouvelle famille.

Il était tellement heureux qu'il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Ils allèrent tous les trois déjeuners, puis Tsukiyo alla s'habiller pendant que les deux hommes firent la vaisselle. Jyuushiro et Tsukiyo quittèrent l'appartement de Byakuya car ils avaient chacun quelque chose à faire, Tsukiyo ses devoirs, et Jyuushiro ses listes pour le lendemain.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Les mois passèrent et le couple était de plus en plus heureux, Jyuushiro passait des nuits chez Byakuya et inversement, leur relation était au beau fixe. Les deux amants et Tsukiyo passait quelques soirées au Seireitei à jouer aux fléchettes. Ils passèrent également des journées inoubliables ensemble, et Tsukiyo avait vraiment l'impression de former une belle famille. Seulement, à l'université, la soudaine complicité entre Tsukiyo et son professeur en étonnèrent plus d'un, car tout deux rentraient la plupart du temps ensemble. La rumeur circulait comme quoi ils sortaient peut être ensemble, mais n'ayant jamais vu de gestes compromettant, cette rumeur restait infondée. Seulement, ne supportant pas cette complicité, un élève décida d'en avoir le cœur net. A la sortie des cours, le jeune homme attendit Tsukiyo et quand elle fut seule, il vint vers elle, et l'empoigna par le cou pour la coller contre le mur du couloir.

-Gr ...Grimm, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, tu m'étouffes !

Grimmjow eu un sourire mauvais et déclara :

-Y s'passe quoi entre toi et Kuchiki hein ?

-R...Rien !

-Menteuse ! On voit bien votre soudaine complicité, vous sortez tous les jours de l'université ensemble, chacun attend l'autre. C'est pas normal ça !

-Je … J'te jure qu'il n'y a rien ! Lâche moi, j'arr...plus resp...irer !

-Alors pourquoi vous repartez toujours ensemble hein ?

-Je ...J'ai pas...te l'dire ...

-Rah ! Ukitake tu m'saoules ! Crève !

-Lâche-la !, cria une voix masculine.

Grimmjow se retourna et vit Kuchiki arriver vers lui en courant.

Putain qu'il est bandant ! Même quand il court et qu'il est en colère !, pensa Grimmjow en souriant.

Byakuya arriva et prit le poignet de Grimmjow.

-Lâche-la !

-Hors de question Kuchiki.

-Tsukiyo ça va ?

-J...j'étouffe !

Le professeur resserra sa prise et appuya sur le nerf jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise. Grimmjow grimaça sous la douleur, et du laisser la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne sentit plus ses jambes et se sentit tomber, mais Byakuya la retint contre lui tout en maintenant sa prise sur le jeune homme.

-Ça va ? Demanda Byakuya à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se tenait la gorge. Elle avait mal.

-N...Non! J'ai mal.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils et plaqua Tsukiyo contre lui tout en tenant Grimmjow par le bras. Il se mit à marcher en direction du bureau du directeur.

-Toi je t'emmène chez le directeur. Tu vas t'expliquer sur ton acte, et crois-moi, je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire. Tsukiyo, ça va aller ?

Byakuya vit que la jeune fille reprenait des couleurs. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Byakuya toqua, il fut autoriser à entrer. Tout les trois pénétrèrent dans le bureau, et le directeur fut étonné de voir son meilleur professeur tenant une jeune fille dans ses bras et un jeune homme par le poignet.

-Byakuya, qu'est ce qu'il vous amène ?

-Mr Kyoraku, je vous amène Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Je l'ai surpris en train d'essayer d'étrangler cette jeune fille, Tsukiyo Ukitake.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous retrouvons ici Mr Jaggerjack ! Je commence à me demander si un jour vous ne viendrais plus ici !

-Pfff ! Ricana Grimmjow.

-Pourquoi avoir voulu faire du mal à cette jeune fille ?

L'intéressée était toujours contre son professeur, la tête enfouie dans son cou. Elle avait eu vraiment peur que Grimmjow ne la tue. En pensant à cela, elle se mit à trembler.

-Parce qu'elle est un peu trop proche de Kuchiki, ça se voit non ?

Kyoraku tourna son visage vers le professeur et la jeune fille. Effectivement, jamais Byakuya n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un à sa connaissance. Ne voulant pas tergiverser plus longtemps et remarquant les tremblements de Tsukiyo, il se tourna vers Grimmjow.

-Tu es viré de l'établissement pendant deux semaines. Si tu ose la retoucher encore une fois, je te vire purement et simplement ! Mlle Ukitake, voulez-vous portez plainte contre Grimmjow pour tentative de meurtre ?

Tsukiyo enfouit son visage un peu plus dans le cou de son beau-père et ne répondit rien. Byakuya, lui, était tellement en colère qu'il déclara :

-Non. Elle ne portera pas plainte, mais je voudrais que Mr Jaggerjack n'approche plus Tsukiyo à moins de cinq mètres en cours, puisqu'ils sont dans la même classe, dix mètres dans l'établissement, et cinquante mètres en dehors.

-Dans le lycée, je pourrais vérifier que cela soit vérifié. Cependant en dehors, je ne pourrais rien faire.

-Alors j'y veillerais personnellement.

Grimmjow grogna et lança un regard meurtrier à Byakuya.

-Bien, Grimmjow, tu recevras ta lettre dans la journée ou demain. je t'ordonne de quitter l'établissement immédiatement !

-Chouette ! Une semaine de vacances ! J'attendais que ça !, déclara Grimmjow en quittant le bureau avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

Dans la pièce, Kyoraku regarda la jeune fille soupirer.

-Pourquoi il s'en est prit à elle Byakuya ?

-Parce qu'il a remarqué que nous étions proches.

-Est-ce vrai ?

-Oui. Son père est devenu mon compagnon depuis quelques mois maintenant.

-Je vois, c'est donc de la jalousie. J'avais entendu parler de cette rumeur, mais je savais pertinemment que c'était faux, vu ton orientation sexuel. Je me demandais ce qu'il en était. Et je vois bien que Mlle Ukitake est très proche de toi. Tu lui as sauvé la vie aujourd'hui Byakuya. Donc le père de Mlle Ukitake est avec toi, j'espère que vous êtes heureux ensemble !

Kyoraku était devenu un ami pour Byakuya, Ayant des parents nobles, ils s'étaient vite liés d'amitié pendant les innombrables réceptions. Tsukiyo se dégagea de l'étreinte de son professeur et regarda le directeur.

-Mon père et Byakuya sont très heureux, et je le suis aussi. J'en ai marre d'entendre ces fichues rumeurs ! Ils ne peuvent pas vivre leurs vies comme ils le veulent ? Personne n'a son mot à dire dans cette histoire! Et si je me rapproche de Byakuya c'est mon droit ! Je sais qu'il est aimé de beaucoup de monde, mais j'ai quand même le droit de vouloir me rapprocher de mon beau-père ! C'est pas un mal à ce que je sache !

Byakuya vit les larmes couler des beaux yeux bleus de la jeune fille. C'était la première fois qu'elle déclarait devant autrui son attachement pour lui. Kyoraku fut surpris de l'ardeur que mettait Tsukiyo dans ses paroles.

-Mlle Ukitake, je connais Byakuya depuis longtemps maintenant, et je connais son homosexualité. Je n'ai absolument rien contre le fait qu'il soit en couple avec votre père, j'en suis même heureux. Malheureusement tout le monde ne pense pas la même chose, et apparemment Byakuya n'attire pas que la gente féminine mais masculine aussi, que aussi bien des homosexuels que des hétéros.

-Je sais. Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de rester avec Byakuya. Et s'ils ne sont pas contents tant pis pour eux !

-Je crois que je vais la ramener à la maison.

-Je vais bien.

-Mlle Ukitake, rentrez chez vous avec Byakuya. La journée de cours est finie et vous devez vous reposez après ce que vous avez vécu.

-Oui. Au revoir Mr Kyoraku !

-Au revoir Mlle Ukitake. Salut Byakuya.

-Salut Shunsui.

Le professeur et la jeune fille quittèrent le bureau du directeur, et sortirent de l'établissement, Byakuya dut soutenir Tsukiyo qui se sentait toujours faible. Arrivant dans leurs rue, Tsukiyo voulu rentrer chez elle, mais Byakuya la retint.

-Non, viens avec moi, je ne te laisserais pas seule.

-Mais papa ?

-Je vais appeler ton père.

-Non, il va s'inquiéter, et je ne veux pas.

-Alors je l'attendrais pour qu'il vienne tout de suite ici.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils étaient montés dans l'ascenseur et arrivèrent à l'appartement du professeur.

-Viens t'assoir, je vais regarder ta gorge.

Il fit assoir la jeune fille sur le canapé et examina son cou. De légers bleus commençaient à apparaître. Il tâta le cou, mais Tsukiyo se mit à gémir de douleur.

-Désolé.

-C'est pas grave, mais je pensais pas avoir aussi mal. Ce salaud aurait pu me tuer !

-Mais je suis arrivé avant, je suis désolé Tsukiyo.

-Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Je sais, mais je m'en veux quand même. J'avais promis à ton père de prendre soin de toi, et j'ai failli à cette promesse.

Byakuya fit coucher la jeune fille sur son canapé car il la voyait bailler, et lui mit une couverture sur elle.

-Essaye de dormir, je vais aller attendre ton père.

-D'accord, merci.

Byakuya quitta l'appartement et attendit son amant devant l'immeuble. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir et fut étonné de trouver son compagnon devant son immeuble. Il vint vers lui et l'embrassa.

-Comment cela se fait il que tu sois là ?

-Viens, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Le ton sérieux de Byakuya alerta Jyuushiro qui prit la main que lui tendait le plus jeune. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et entrèrent dans l'appartement. La première chose que vit le libraire fut sa fille couchée sur le canapé. Il se tourna vers son amant et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Tsukiyo a eu une altercation avec un de ses camarades.

Jyuushiro fronça les sourcils.

-De quel genre ?

-Grimmjow a voulu l'étrangler pour la faire parler.

Cette fois Jyuushiro hurla en prenant les bras de son amant.

-Quoi ? Mais ...Mais ?

-Calme-toi s'il te plait, elle n'a rien, juste quelques bleus. il s'est apparemment épris de moi, et notre rapprochement ne lui a pas plu, sauf qu'il pensait que j'étais avec ta fille. Je suis arrivé à temps et je lui ai fait lâcher prise, nous avons été voir le directeur qui l'a exclu deux semaines de l'établissement. J'ai demandé à ce que ce jeune homme ne s'approche plus de ta fille. Le directeur a accepté et m'a complètement approuvé.

-Tu...tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais promis qu'il n'arriverait rien à ma fille ! Tu m'as menti !

Byakuya fut choqué d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son amant. Il ne savait plus quoi répondre, il avait tellement raison, et il comprenait sa colère.

Tsukiyo se leva au même moment et vit le regard de colère de son père envers Byakuya.

-Papa, ce n'est pas sa faute, au contraire il m'a sauvé la vie ...

-Ça n'excuse pas le fait qu'il n'a pas tenu sa promesse !

Il s'approcha de sa fille et la prit par la main.

-On s'en va.

-Mais ...

-Tu ne discutes pas !

Tsukiyo lança un regard désolé à Byakuya et prit ses affaires. Jyuushiro était têtu et elle le savait. Ils quittèrent l'appartement de Byakuya pour le leur. Pendant que Tsukiyo essayait de raisonner son père, Byakuya, lui, s'était affalé à genoux par terre. A ce moment là, il pensa qu'il avait perdu son amant. Et cela lui était insupportable. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il n'imaginait pas vivre sans lui. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, Byakuya se mit à pleurer comme un enfant sur un amour perdu.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

-Papa !

Tsukiyo essayait de raisonner son père, mais celui-ci n'écoutait pas. Elle se planta devant lui.

-Byakuya n'y est pour rien ! Il est arrivé à temps pour me soustraire des mains de Grimmjow ! Sans lui je serais probablement morte ! Tu aurais pu me perdre !

-Il n'a pas tenu sa promesse !

-Mais comment aurait-il pu la tenir ? Il n'est pas derrière moi tout le temps, il ne le peut pas, il a ses cours à faire, et moi j'ai les miens. Byakuya t'aime de tout son cœur, et tu aurais du voir la tête qu'il a fait quand on est arrivés chez lui, il s'est excusé un million de fois, disant qu'il avait failli à sa promesse, que par sa faute Grimmjow m'avait fait du mal. Il s'en veut terriblement. La seule chose qu'il avait en tête avant que tu n'arrives, c'était ta réaction quand tu l'apprendrais. Il a demandé au directeur que Grimmjow ne m'approche plus à une certaine distance, il a prit sur lui pour me protéger en dehors de l'université.

Jyuushiro s'était tu et écoutait sa fille. Il ne pensait pas que Byakuya avait agi ainsi. Il s'en voulu soudain d'avoir traité son amant comme il l'avait fait.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, papa, mais à Byakuya. Il t'aime et il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi.

Jyuushiro alla vers la porte fenêtre et regarda l'appartement en face du sien, et ce qu'il y vit le rendit encore plus malheureux.

Byakuya n'avait pas bougé et se trouvait toujours à genoux dans le salon. Il pleurait. Le libraire se retourna et déclara tout en allant vers la porte.

-Merci Tsukiyo, si je ne reviens pas ne t'inquiètes pas.

La jeune fille sourit.

-File, et va lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Le libraire s'en alla en courant et ne ralentit pas avant d'avoir atteint le logement de son amant. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sonner et entra dans le salon. En voyant Byakuya à genoux, il se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Byakuya n'avait même pas réagi, trop triste pour penser.

-Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé mon amour. Pardonne-moi.

Les sanglots de Byakuya redoublèrent alors que Jyuushiro le prenait contre lui, et passait ses bras autour de lui.

-Tsukiyo m'a fait comprendre que jamais tu n'aurais voulu qu'on lui fasse de mal et à quel point tu t'en voulais pour aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre toi, tu n'es pas le fautif mon amour.

Byakuya releva un peu sa tête et regarda son amant.

-Je suis désolé. J'ai brisé ma promesse.

-Oublie cette promesse. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit.

-Tout à l'heure, quand tu es parti, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. J'ai été anéanti. Je t'aime Jyuushiro.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Byakuya, et je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça. Je tiens trop à toi. Je ne veux pas que nous nous séparions.

Le professeur releva la tête et planta ses yeux rougis et pleins de larmes dans ceux de son amant.

-Je ne veux pas te quitter non plus, je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé un homme auparavant. Tu es devenu mon univers en si peu de temps que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi.

Jyuushiro lui offrit son plus beau sourire en réponse. Personne ne lui avait jamais déclaré ses sentiments avec autant d'amour. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, dégageant tout l'amour qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Tsukiyo, qui s'inquiétait quand même, s'était mise à la porte fenêtre pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand elle vit son père surgir dans le salon et prendre son amant contre lui, elle sourit et quitta sa place pour aller se coucher. Son père ne rentrerait pas ce soir et ils ne dormiraient pas beaucoup non plus.

* * *

Alors alors ? Des reviews ! Vous savez le petit bouton juste là ! en bas !

A la semaine prochaine.


	8. Chapter 8 : Accident

Titre : Cours particulier

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Tout est à Tite Kubo !

Et voila le 8ème chapitre de cette fic ! Je remercie encore les personnes qui me lise et qui me suivent, et me laisse de zentille review ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Depuis cette soirée où Byakuya avait cru perdre son amour, il s'occupait encore plus de Tsukiyo et de Jyuushiro. Ils avaient été au mariage de Rukia et Renji, La petite sœur ne voulant pas un grand mariage, celui fut célébré en petit comité, avec seulement les amis et les parents de Renji. C'était la première fois que Byakuya et Jyuushiro montrait leur sentiments en présence d'autre personnes, ils furent très bien accepté, et la mère de Renji avait même dit qu'elles les trouvaient adorable. Tsukiyo étaient venue accompagnée d'un de ses amis, Ryuuki, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtain clair et de beaux yeux de la même couleur. Jyuushiro, en papa protecteur, avait guetté le jeune homme toute la soirée.

-Arrête ! Lui avait dit Byakuya. Tsukiyo est assez grande, et je trouve personnellement qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien.

-Mais…

-Mais rien du tout, regarde-la, elle a l'air vraiment heureuse.

Jyuushiro la regardait danser avec son ami et du s'avouer qu'il aimait bien Ryuuki. Byakuya vit son amant l'approuver, le prit par la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Jyuushiro allait protester mais son amant répliqua :

-Pour une fois que nous n'avons pas à nous cacher fait-moi cet honneur s'il te plait.

Face au sourire charmeur de son compagnon, le libraire n'eut pas le courage de le lui refuser, et entraina même Byakuya dans la danse. Tsukiyo les regarda heureuse.

-Ton père et son ami on l'air vraiment heureux, déclara Ryuuki en les regardant.

-Oui, ils le sont et ca me réjouit.

Tsukiyo dansa ensuite avec Byakuya pendant que Jyuushiro avait été accaparé par la mère de Renji. La soirée se déroula dans les rires et les plaisanteries, avant que celle-ci ce finisse, Byakuya aida son compagnon à quitter la salle sans se faire mal, car il avait un peu trop bu.

-Ryuuki, je peux te confier Tsukiyo pour la ramener chez elle pendant que je ramène son père.

-Bien sur, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Ne rentrez pas trop tard.

Tsukiyo souri à son beau-père tandis qu'elle embrassait le front de son père. Rukia arriva et remercia son frère d'être venu. Alors que les amants avaient quitté la salle, Ryuuki avait encore une fois emmené son amie sur la piste de danse, ils rirent tout les deux alors que Ryuuki la faisait tourner.

Byakuya avait réussi à ramener son amant à son appartement et l'avait couché sur le lit pendant que Jyuushiro marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles alors que son amant le déshabillait pour ensuite le mettre sous les couvertures. Alors que le professeur allait se relever pour se déshabiller également il entendit murmurer :

-Je t'aime Byakuya, et moi aussi je veux… t'épouser.

Cette phrase fut suivie d'un fort ronflement. Le plus jeune ne bougeait plus et regardait son amant dormir alors qu'il venait de prononcer cette phrase lourde de sens. Il était vraiment heureux. Il se coucha près de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci Jyuushiro, je t'aime.

Et il s'endormit avec le sourire.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Ryuuki et Tsukiyo était rentré dans l'appartement de la jeune fille quelques heures après le couple, après un énième bâillement de la part du jeune homme, Tsukiyo se tourna vers lui.

-Dort ici, tu n'es pas en état de repartir chez toi, de plus il est très tard.

Ryuuki regarda la jeune fille avec étonnement.

-Euh… non, je vais rentrer. Ca vaut mieux.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils à la Byakuya et lui répondit en murmurant.

-Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas que tu repartes, tu pourrais avoir un accident Ryuuki !

-Mais, il n'y a pas de place … ici.

Un sourire éclaira le beau visage de Tsukiyo.

-J'ai un lit deux places. Donc il y a assez de places pour que tu dormes ici.

-Mais…

-Arrête avec tes « mais » on est assez mature pour ne faire que dormir non ?

-Euh … oui … bredouilla le jeune homme qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

-Bon alors c'est régler, vient !

Elle prit la main de son ami et entèrent dans sa chambre. Elle alla chercher son pyjama.

-Je vais te chercher un t-shirt de mon père pour dormir, je vais aller me changer dans la salle de bain.

-D'accord.

Elle quitta la chambre pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un-t-shirt blanc qu'elle tendit à son ami.

-Change-toi ici, je toquerais quand j'aurais fini.

Elle reparti aussi sec. Dans la chambre Ryuuki se changea mais appréhendait de dormir avec la jeune femme, après tout, il l'aimait depuis plus de deux ans maintenant mais n'avait jamais osé le lui avouer. Alors dormir avec elle … Il entendit toquer et l'autorisa à entrer de nouveau. Tsukiyo alla directement se coucher, suivit peu après d'un Ryuuki rougissant et hésitant. Voyant cela, la jeune femme sourit.

-Je ne vais pas te manger Ryuuki …

-Je sais. C'est pas ca.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ryuuki ne répondit rien et se tourna vers le coté opposer de la jeune fille en essayant d'être le plus loin possible d'elle. Il réussi à s'endormir tant bien que mal, aidé par la soirée qu'il avait passé. Tsukiyo, quand à elle, s'était endormie rapidement, elle était très fatiguée, et était contente d'avoir retrouvée son lit.

Le lendemain matin quand Jyuushiro se réveilla avec un bon mal de crâne, la seconde pensé qui lui vint, après la première qui fut de savoir si Byakuya était avec lui, fut sa fille. Il se leva doucement pour de pas réveiller son amant et alla vers la chambre, il entre-ouvrit la porte et trouva Tsukiyo endormie contre … Ryuuki ! Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et entendit une douce voix :

-Tsukiyo et Ryuuki sont rentrés après nous, surement que Ryuuki n'était pas en état et qu'elle n'aura pas voulu le laisser repartir.

Jyuushiro tourna légèrement la tête sur le coté pour trouver deux yeux argentés, éclairé par une lueur joyeuse. Le professeur passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus vieux et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Ils sont assez grand pour savoir ce qu'ils font, et si tu regarde correctement, ils sont habillés, du moins avec des vêtements de nuit pour Tsukiyo.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de regarder les deux amants dormir, Ryuuki se réveilla doucement, il découvrit son amie collé à lui. Il sourit et passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux. Il l'a trouvait encore plus belle que quand elle est éveillé. Il entendit un raclement de gorge, surpris il tourna sa tête et tomba sur le père de la jeune femme et son compagnon, l'un avait un regard menaçant et l'autre un grand sourire. Byakuya lui adressa un clin d'œil et tira son amant hors de la chambre avant de refermer la porte.

Alors que Jyuushiro préparait le café, Byakuya s'était assis face à lui.

-Ryuuki l'aime ! Ca ce vois comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Je suis content, il est très gentil, et très beau.

Le libraire se tourna vers lui l'air menaçant.

-Ca veux dire quoi ca ?

-Je dis simplement qu'il est beau, et non, je ne l'aime pas, enfin pas comme tu le pense, de plus il est beaucoup trop jeune pour moi, et puis, j'ai déjà l'homme de ma vie, finit Byakuya en lui lançant un sourire charmeur.

Le plus vieux se mit à rougir et détourna la tête.

-C'est vrai qu'il est gentil, mais il faut savoir si Tsukiyo pense la même chose que lui.

-J'en suis sur et certain ! Mais je pense qu'elle ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte. Mais ca ne devrait pas tarder.

Justement dans la chambre, Ryuuki avait prit contre lui la jeune fille, et recommença ses caresses. Celle-ci bougea et se réveilla doucement. Elle fut surprise de se trouvée dans les bras de son ami, mais bizarrement elle s'y sentait bien, et n'avait absolument pas envie de bouger. Au contraire elle se blotti un peu plus, profitant de la chaleur de la couverture et du jeune homme.

-Bonjour, dit-il quand il la vit bouger.

-Bonjour Ryuuki.

-Ca va ?

-Hum… oui, je me sens bien là.

L'adolescent souri. C'est à ce moment qu'il inspira profondément et dit d'une voix sérieuse :

-Tsukiyo, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Cette phrase fit relever la tête de la jeune fille bien vite, elle vit dans son regard tout le sérieux dont il faisait preuve et se demandait alors ce qu'il allait bien lui dire.

Elle se releva et s'assis dans le lit face au jeune homme.

-Je t'écoute.

Ryuuki ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait pas la regarder sans avoir peur de sa réaction.

-Je… Je t'aime…Tsukiyo.

Tsukiyo ouvrit la bouche de surprise, elle ne pensait pas du tout qu'il allait lui révéler ceci. Sa surprise disparue, elle s'aperçue que Ryuuki n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux et que ses mains tremblaient un peu. Un sourire fendit son visage et elle s'approcha de lui. Ryuuki qui avait senti le lit bouger pensa de la jeune femme était partie en le lassant seul avec ses regrets, mais quand il senti des doigts effleurer sa joue il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il la vit sourire et la trouvait encore plus belle.

-Je…

-Chuttt… Répondit Tsukiyo en s'approchant un peu plus.

La jeune femme se rapprocha et doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celle de son ami. Elle ne pensait pas éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour lui, mais à l'instant où celui-ci lui avait avoué, son cœur s'était mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine et une onde de chaleur se répandre en elle. Elle ne pouvait plus nier son attirance. Leur baiser restait chaste, Ryuuki venant seulement de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Sa main se leva et alla se poser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

-Tu es sur ? Demanda le brun.

-Oui. Viens on se lève.

Ryuuki lui sourit et ils se levèrent, ils entrèrent dans le salon alors que le couple était en train de boire leurs café. Byakuya tourna sa tête et sourit.

-J'en étais sur ! Bonjour les amoureux !

Tsukiyo le regarda

-Hey ! Mais …

-Comment il le sait ? Déclara Ryuuki.

-C'est Byakuya voyons ! Et puis il n'avait pas tord, bonjour les enfants, venez déjeuner.

Ryuuki était tout rouge, Tsukiyo elle, avait un grand sourire. Elle alla s'installer près de Byakuya, et Ryuuki s'installa sur la dernière chaise, entre Jyuushiro et Ryuuki. Ils déjeunèrent en riant, et Ryuuki les quitta pour retourner chez lui.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le lendemain, Tsukiyo était dans la cours de l'université avec Ryuuki. Celui-ci appréhendait le prochain cours car c'était celui avec Byakuya.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda la jeune fille en le voyant s'agiter.

-On a cours avec Mr Kuchiki …

-Et ?

-J'appréhende. C'est la première fois que je le revois depuis le mariage.

La jeune femme éclata de rire, ce qui renfrogna le jeune homme.

-Désolé, désolé. Ecoute Byakuya ne fera rien, il t'apprécie. Aller vient !

Elle lui prit la main et ils partirent vers l'amphi. Ils s'y installèrent pendant que Byakuya distribuait les cours. Quand il arriva à leurs niveaux, Byakuya leurs fit un petit clin d'œil. Il retourna à sa table et déclara :

-Aujourd'hui, je vais réaliser une expérience que je n'ai jamais réalisé devant des élèves, car elle peut être dangereuse, mais j'ai vérifié tout les produits tout à l'heure.

Il expliqua ce qu'il allait faire, et tout les élèves furent concentrés sur lui. Il réalisa son expérience en mélangeant diverse produit, puis il prit un tube à essai ou il y avait un liquide transparent. Mais quand il le versa, le contenu du bocal se mit à bouillir et à émettre de drôle de bruit.

-Protégez-vous les un les autres ! Ca va exploser ! Hurla le professeur alors qu'il mettait ses bras sur sa tête.

A peine quelques seconde plus tard, une explosion secoua tout le bâtiment jusqu'au bureau du directeur qui se précipita vers la fenêtre pour voir apparaitre de la fumée, il s'empressa d'aller vers son téléphone et d'appeler les secours. Ceux-ci arrivèrent alors que tout les professeurs faisait sortirent leurs élèves des bâtiments pour les diriger vers l'autre bout de l'université. Les pompiers commençaient à déblayer dehors alors qu'à l'intérieur, Tsukiyo reprenait conscience. Ryuuki était contre elle et l'avait protégé. Elle se leva, et se précipita vers le centre de l'amphi.

-Byakuya ? Byakuya ?

Aucune réponse, elle commença à enlever certain débris et entendit des gémissements.

-Byakuya ?

-Tsu…ki…yo…

-Oui c'est moi, attend, j'enlève les débris, ne bouge pas !

Elle continua ses mouvements et vit enfin son beau-père, il était blessé. Il voulu tousser mais du sang sorti de sa bouche. Ryuuki arriva au même moment, alors que les élèves dégageaient les portes.

-Ryuuki, aide-moi, il faut le sortir de la !

Le jeune homme enleva une grosse planche de dessus son prof et Tsukiyo passa derrière Byakuya pour le prendre contre elle.

-Jyuu…

-Chut Byakuya, Papa n'est pas là, on est à l'université.

Byakuya toussa un peu plus de sang, et la jeune étudiante lui mit sa veste sur lui. A l'extérieur, le directeur, Shunsui Kyoraku parlait avec un policier.

-Il s'agit de l'amphithéâtre du professeur Kuchiki. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé.

-Le professeur est toujours à l'intérieur ?

-Oui.

Un pompier s'écria alors.

-Ca y est la porte est ouverte ! Nous faisons sortir tout le monde.

Shunsui voulu s'approcher mais il fut retenu. Dans la pièce, Tsukiyo souri quand elle vit de la lumière, et entendit des hommes crier, elle inspira puis cria :

-On est là !

Un pompier qui l'avait entendu, se précipita vers eux et vit les deux adolescents et le professeur. Il fit sortir Ryuuki et Tsukiyo, pendant qu'un médecin arrivait pour examiner le professeur. Celui-ci jugea qu'il pouvait le bouger doucement et décida de l'installer sur un brancard. Ils réussirent à sortir tout le monde et les étudiants les plus blessés furent envoyés à l'hôpital. Pour Byakuya, il était tombé dans l'inconscience, Tsukiyo se précipita vers lui et lui prit la main, elle paniquait de le voir ainsi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Il a sombré dans l'inconscience peut après être sorti des décombres. Nous l'emmenons à l'hôpital.

-Je viens ! S'écria la jeune fille avec conviction.

-Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous devez rester ici avec tout le monde.

-Non ! Non ! Je dois venir avec lui !

Le directeur qui l'entendit hurler ,s'approcha avec Ryuuki. Quand il vit les larmes de Tsukiyo, le jeune homme s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant doucement sur le front et les tempes.

-Calme-toi Tsuki' s'il te plait.

-Mlle Ukitake, calmez-vous, Monsieur, cette jeune fille est pour l'instant la seule personne la plus proche de lui qui soit présente. S'il vous plait laissez-là l'accompagner.

-Bon, mais à l'hôpital nous devrons vous soignez. Et vous aussi ! Déclara le médecin en regardant les deux jeunes étudiants.

-Merci, déclara la jeune femme en pleurant de soulagement.

Ils montèrent tous dans le VSAV(1) et partirent en direction de l'hôpital. Arrivé à destination, des infirmières prirent en charge les deux adolescents qui ne voulaient pas se quitter, pendant qu'une équipe médicale s'occupait de Byakuya dans une autre salle. Ryuuki et Tsukiyo furent installer dans une chambre chacun sur un lit, La jeune femme pleurait en silence, alors qu'elle pensait à Byakuya. Une infirmière arriva pour leurs mettre des perfusions et Tsukiyo demanda :

-Co…comment va Byakuya ?

-L'homme qui était avec vous quand vous êtes arrivé ?

-Oui.

-Ils sont en train de s'occuper de lui.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez aller aux nouvelles s'il vous plait ?

-Je …

-Madame, Tsukiyo est la belle-fille de Byakuya, s'il vous plait donnez-nous de ses nouvelles.

La jeune infirmière sourit alors.

-Ah, alors je vais aller voir, et je reviens vous mettre vos perfusions.

-Merci.

Elle quitta la pièce alors que Tsukiyo dit à Ryuuki.

-Pourquoi avoir dit que c'était mon beau-père ?

-Parce que sinon elle n'aurait pas voulu nous donner des nouvelles, il faut savoir mentir de temps en temps. Et puis, tu aime beaucoup Mr Kuchiki.

-Oui, il m'est précieux, comme toi. Je suis contente que tu n'ais rien Ryuuki, et je … voulais te remercier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quand Byakuya a crié, tu t'ais jeté sur moi pour me protéger. Tu aurais pu mourir par ma faute.

-Non, c'est la faute de Mr Kuchiki.

-Non, Byakuya est consciencieux, jamais il n'aurait fait une telle erreur. Et puis il a vérifié.

-Mais ca a explosé quand même.

-Je pencherais pour un coup monté. Quelqu'un qui veux du mal à Byakuya.

-Eh bien avant de se lancer dans les Experts, vous allez vous reposez, déclara une voix féminine.

Il s'agissait de l'infirmière. Elle s'approcha de Tsukiyo et lui enfila la perfusion dans la main.

-Votre beau-père va bien, il est toujours inconscient mais ils sont en train de soigner ses blessures. Il a un bras cassé et une cheville foulé. Il a également pleins de coupures sur le corps, mais rien de grave pour le moment.

-Quand est-ce que nous pourrons le voir ?

-Pas maintenant, pour l'instant vous allez dormir.

-Mais papa ? s'écria Tsukiyo.

-Vous voulez prévenir votre père ?

-Oui.

-Je vais le faire pour vous, donnez moi son numéro de téléphone.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et donna le numéro. L'infirmière alla ensuite s'occuper de Ryuuki. Elle le complimenta sur ses cheveux, qui même emmêlé et sale était très beaux. Il lui demanda d'approcher son oreille, et lui glissa quelques mots, l'infirmière sourit et inclina la tête. Elle se leva et bougea son lit pour le rapprocher de celui de Tsukiyo. Quand il fut placé elle le cala et quitta la chambre.

-Tu lui as demandé de mettre ton lit près du mien ?

-Oui. Je veux être près de toi. Nous devrions nous reposer. L'infirmière va prévenir ton père, nous ne pouvons pas bouger pour l'instant.

-Tu as raison.

La jeune femme lui prit la min et l'amena près d'elle puis ferma les yeux. Ryuuki la regardait avec un petit sourire, il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas. Il repensait à ce qu'il c'était passé, quand il a entendu Kuchiki crier, la première chose qui lui est venu c'était de protéger Tsukiyo. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui. Il était plongé dans ses pensées pendant plus d'une trentaine de minutes, lorsque l'on toqua à la porte, celle-ci laissa apparaitre Jyuushiro. Il entra doucement et se précipita vers les deux lit. Son regard se porta sur sa fille endormie et un pli soucieux barrait son front.

-Elle est juste endormie. Elle n'a rien à part quelques entailles.

-Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Pareil, j'ai mal au dos aussi, mais parce que j'ai reçu un morceau de pierre.

-Vous étiez avec Byakuya ?

Le plus jeune hésita à répondre. Puis il inspira.

-Oui. Il faisait une expérience apparemment dangereuse, mais il nous avait promis qu'il avait tout vérifié. Tsukiyo pense …

-Que c'est quelqu'un qui à provoqué cette explosion, continua une voix enrouée.

Jyuushiro se tourna et vit sa fille se réveiller, il lui sourit et vint près d'elle pour l'embrasser sur le front. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

-Tu en es sur ? Tu sais une erreur est vite arrivé.

-Non, je sais que Byakuya ne se serait pas trompé, le connaissant il a du vérifié ses produits une dizaine de fois. Nan, je suis sur que c'est quelqu'un qui a changé une fiole !

-Où est-il ? L'infirmière m'a juste parlé de vous deux.

-Je sais pas, il était encore aux urgences quand ils nous on montés ici.

-D'accord, je vais aller voir. Je reviens.

Il embrassa sa fille, et sourit à son ami et quitta la chambre. Il se rendit aux urgences et trouva une infirmière.

-Mademoiselle, savez-vous où se trouve Mr Kuchiki Byakuya s'il vous plait.

-Oui, c'est moi qui m'en occupe. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Ukitake Jyuushiro, je suis …

Le voyant hésiter elle sourit et déclara :

-Son compagnon ?

-Oui…

-Suivez-moi.

Il la suivit à travers les couloirs et elle s'arrêta devant une porte, avant de l'ouvrir elle se tourna vers lui.

-Il est encore inconscient, son état est grave. Alors ne soyez pas surpris.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et Jyuushiro fut surpris. Il s'avança vers le lit, et trembla en voyant la pâleur de la peau et les égratignures qu'il avait partout il remarqua aussi le bras dans le plâtre. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et s'effondra près du lit. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. L'infirmière quitta la chambre pour lui laisser de l'intimité.

-Oh mon amour. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé enfin ?

Mais le silence lui répondit. Il se releva et lui prit la main et y déposa un doux baiser mouillé de larmes. Le libraire s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa la joue de son amant, espérant silencieusement que cela le réveillerait. Il resta ainsi pendant près de deux heures, mais il dut sortir à cause des infirmières qui allaient faire les soins. Il parti alors dans la chambre de sa fille et de son petit ami.

-Papa ! Tu as trouvé Byakuya ?

-Oui ma chérie.

-Comment il va ?

Jyuushiro s'assit sur le fauteuil et prit un air grave.

-Il est inconscient, pâle et plein d'égratignure.

-Il va s'en sortir papa. Mais il faudrait prévenir Rukia et Renji.

-Je le ferais tout à l'heure, pour l'instant je reste avec vous, Ryuuki, tes parents sont prévenu ?

-Non. Enfin je ne pense pas.

-Je les préviendrais en même temps.

Tsukiyo essaya de se relever mais en fut incapable. Jyuushiro la regarda.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ?

-non, non. Papa s'il te plait, arrête de t'inquiéter, je n'en peux plus, je veux voir Byakuya. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Alors s'il te plait, va prévenir Rukia et les parents de Ryuuki, ca te changera les idées. Tu reviendras après.

Le père allait refuser, mais voyant le regard triste de sa fille acquiesça et se leva.

-D'accord, tu gagne. Il les salua et parti voir Rukia.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle fut surprise de voir l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son beau-frère devant elle. Elle remarqua son air triste et les plis sur son front.

-Entre.

Ils allèrent au salon, et Rukia demanda :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il y a eu une explosion à l'université… Byakuya …faisait une expérience qui à mal tourné, son amphi à été détruit, et les étudiants emmener à l'hôpital. C'était la classe… de ma fille… Elle est à l'hôpital avec Ryuuki.

Rukia posa sa main devant sa bouche pour retenir un cri.

-Et… Byakuya ?

-Il est aussi à l'hôpital, il est inconscient, à un bras cassé et une cheville foulée et des égratignures. C'est Tsukiyo qu'y l'a sorti des décombres sous lequel il était. J'ai été les voir, c'était…insupportable…

Jyuushiro cacha son visage dans ses mains et essaya de cacher un sanglot, mais ce fut en vain. Rukia s'assit à coté de lui et passa un bras autour de lui. Elle le calma et vit à quel point il était inquiet.

-Viens, on va aller à l'hôpital, je vais appeler Renji pour qu'il nous y rejoigne.

-Je… Je dois appeler les parents de… Ryuuki…

-Pas dans cet état. Je vais le faire, tu as leur numéro ?

-Oui, tiens.

Il lui tendit un papier qu'elle prit avant de se diriger vers le téléphone. Jyuushiro l'entendit parler quelques minutes puis revenir vers lui.

-Voila, ils vont aller à l'hôpital. Aller vient avec moi. Nous allons y aller nous aussi.

Ils s'y rendirent et voulant laisser un peu seule Rukia avec son frère, Jyuushiro alla voir sa fille après lui avoir indiqué de numéro de la chambre. Quand il entra il ne trouva que Tsukiyo, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

-Où est Ryuuki ?

-Ils l'on emmené faire un scanner, car il se plaignait de son dos, et les antidouleurs ne faisait rien. Papa, c'est ma faute s'il a mal, il c'est jeté sur moi.

-Il t'a protégé Tsukiyo, c'est très noble de sa part. Et il a tout mon respect maintenant.

Ils étaient en train de parler quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le brancardier, il ramenait Ryuuki. Le regard que lui lança la jeune fille lui signifia de parler.

-Apparemment j'ai des vertèbres de déplacés. Mais rien d'alarmant… A ce qu'ils m'ont dit. Le médecin doit venir tout à l'heure.

Tsukiyo poussa un profond soupir, elle était rassurée. Elle se tourna vers son père et lui demanda :

-Rukia et Renji sont parti voir Byakuya ?

-Rukia seulement, Renji travail. Elle doit venir nous rejoindre ici.

Juste à la fin de sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit légèrement, Rukia passa sa tête puis entra, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de lui demander comment elle allait.

-Je vais bien, c'est Ryuuki qui a le plus prit.

-Je suis venu car le médecin allait examiner mon frère. Il est toujours inconscient.

A sa phrase elle vit Jyuushiro baisser la tête de tristesse.

-Il va aller beaucoup mieux Jyuu-chan, il ne nous quittera pas, il ne te quittera pas, il ne veut pas te laisser seul.

Le médecin arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard accompagné de deux internes. Rukia fut surprise de trouver le même médecin que son frère.

-Ah Madame Abarai, je ne pensais pas vous trouvez ici avec Monsieur Ukitake.

Il expliqua à Ryuuki qu'il allait avoir pendant quelques jours des séances de kinésithérapie qui lui remettrait ses vertèbres en place et donna des nouvelles, pas très rassurantes à Jyuushiro et Rukia.

* * *

(1)VSAV : C'est tout simplement le nouveau nom du VSAB , qui veux dire : Véhicule de Secours Aux Victimes et plus aux Blessés.

Alors ? Des reviews ? ^^


	9. Chapter 9 : Retour

Titre : Cours Particulier

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Et non ... On veux pas me les donner ... Ils sont toujours à Tite Kubo ..

Et voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction... Et oui, c'est bientôt la fin ... Je remercie toute les personnes qui me suivent.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Tsukiyo et Ryuuki était sortit de l'hôpital depuis deux jours, cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que l'explosion avait eu lieu. Jyuushiro avait voulu fermer sa librairie pendant qu'il allait à l'hôpital, mais Tsukiyo avait refusée. Alors il lui avait permis de prendre sa place au magasin. Pendant qu'elle le tenait, le libraire se rendait à l'hôpital dans la chambre de son amant. Celui-ci était toujours inconscient et Jyuushiro était ravagé par la peur de le perdre ; tellement qu'il n'en dormait presque plus. Chaque jour il lui parlait, de tout et de rien, de leurs amours, de ce qu'il approuvait pour lui. Il lui annonça également que l'explosion n'était pas de sa faute, et que l'auteur de cette mauvaise farce était recherché.

Jyuushiro était assis sur la chaise à coté du lit, et regardait son amant dormir. Il lui prit la main et la plaça contre sa joue. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules sur ses joues et humidifiait cette main non-réactive.

-Mon amour, si tu savais comme tu me manques. Je n'en peux plus, reviens-moi, reviens-nous. Rukia est aussi triste que moi, Tsukiyo essaye de se contrôler et de montrer qu'elle tient le coup, mais je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade. Heureusement que Ryuuki est là pour elle, car je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie en ce moment.

Le libraire continuait à caresser tendrement le visage de son amour. Il n'avait presque plus d'égratignures et il semblait paisible.

-Tsukiyo a décidée de jouer aux Experts à l'université. Elle veut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, car elle sait que tu n'es pas le fautif. Elle à déjà éliminée toute les filles et certains garçons, elle se concentre sur les personnes qui aurait des sentiments pour toi et qui sont dans sa classe. Elle donne ses résultats à votre directeur qui ne croit pas non plus en ta culpabilité.

Jyuushiro posa sa seconde main sur celle de son compagnon et posa sa tête dessus et sur le lit, plongé dans le noir ses yeux faisant défilé des scènes de plus en plus triste, n'en pouvant plus il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Plus tard, entrant doucement dans la chambre, Rukia trouva Jyuushiro endormi, la tête au niveau du torse de son frère. Elle vint le secouer un peu pour le réveiller.

-Jyuushiro, cela ne sert à rien de dormir ici, retourne chez toi, tu es épuisé. Il faut te reposer. Je t'appelle s'il y a du nouveau.

L'homme acquiesça et allait lâcher la main de son amant, mais celle-ci se referma sur la sienne. Choqué de sentir cette résistance, le libraire releva la tête pour regarder le visage de Byakuya. Celui-ci était barré d'un froncement du front.

-Bya … kuya ?

Le visage de Jyuushiro changea radicalement, et un énorme sourire fendit celui-ci.

-Byakuya ! Oh mon dieu ! Tu es réveillé !

Rukia vint de l'autre coté du lit et regarda son frère avec un grand sourire. Elle était heureuse de le voir enfin réveillé.

-Byakuya …

Le jeune professeur posa ses yeux sur l'une et l'autre des personnes présentes. Il regarda l'homme, puis la femme, mais retourna son regard vers l'homme, l'homme qu'il aimait. Il serra un peu plus sa main. Elle était si chaude dans la sienne. Il détailla son visage. Ses cheveux était à moitié attachés, sa bouche lui offrait un magnifique sourire plein de soulagement, ses joues était rougies, et ses yeux, il vit des larmes en couler doucement, ils exprimaient tant de soulagement et de bonheur.

-Jyuu…shir...o…

-Chut, ne parle pas.

Byakuya secoua la tête en signe de négation. Il s'obligea à regarder sa sœur. Elle était également soulagée.

-Combien… de temps…

-Tu es resté inconscient dix jours, répondit-elle.

Les yeux du malade s'agrandirent de surprise. Il avait été inconscient si longtemps ? Ce n'était pas possible. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se rappelait du début du cours, puis d'avoir crié, mais après plus rien.

-Je vais prévenir les infirmières qu'il est réveillé, prévient Rukia, folle de joie en quittant la chambre.

Jyuushiro passa sa seconde main dans les cheveux de son amant.

-Je suis si heureux mon amour.

-Je…t'entendais … me parler… Je savais que c'était toi, mais… je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller. C'était une sensation bizarre. Comme si je coulais dans ma propre conscience. Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Jyuushiro lui énuméra ses blessures, Byakuya grimaça, il ne pensait pas avoir tout ça. Son amant lui expliqua que Tsukiyo et Ryuuki était sorti de l'hôpital quelques jours avant.

-Je me rappelle avoir entendu quelqu'un…crier.

-Ce devait être Tsukiyo quand elle t'a rejoint. Tu lui as fichu une sacré trouille, essaya de sourire le libraire.

Byakuya tenta un sourire, mais cela lui fit mal, il murmura :

-Veux-tu bien t'approcher s'il te plait ?

-Euh… bien sur, répondit son compagnon avec surprise.

Il se baissa donc et Byakuya passa sa main autour du cou du plus vieux et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Jyuushiro était vraiment heureux, il avait tant imaginé pouvoir ressentir ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Mais il avait aussi pensé ne plus jamais les ressentir. Ce sentiment de joie prit tellement de place dans son cœur, que ses larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Ce fut quand Byakuya se recula qu'il découvrit ses propres larmes sur le visage du plus jeune. La main blanche passa sur ses joues.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je… J'avais imaginé tellement de scénarios possibles que sentir ton baiser m'a rendu vraiment heureux. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre, si tu savais comme j'en ai eu peur.

-Mais je suis là mon amour, jamais je ne te quitterais, je t'aime bien trop pour cela. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait si peur.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuserais d'une chose dont tu n'es pas responsable ?

-C'est ma faute si l'amphithéâtre est en ruine.

-Non, c'est de la faute de celui qui a changé l'un de tes produits.

-J'aurais dû revérifier avant l'expérience.

-Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait ce passé. S'il te plait mon ange, cesse de penser que tu es le fautif, c'est faux.

Byakuya soupira. Décidément, son amant était très fort quand il s'agissait de lui faire croire la vérité. L'infirmière et le médecin entrèrent dans la chambre quelques secondes plus tard suivit par Rukia, mais le médecin la stoppa, et demanda à Jyuushiro de quitter la chambre également. Ils en profitèrent pour sortir et prévenir Tsukiyo, celle-ci fut tellement ravie qu'elle voulut les rejoindre immédiatement. Son père l'autorisa à fermer la librairie.

Dans la chambre le médecin posa d'innombrables questions à son patient pour voir s'il n'avait aucune séquelle de son inconscience. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il se rappelait à peu près de tout, sauf du moment après l'explosion, mais cela reviendrait avec le temps. Il était conscient du jour, de la date, des personnes proches de lui. Il examina son corps à la recherche d'éventuelles blessures cachées, mais n'en trouva aucune.

-Nous vous ferons passer un scanner complet demain matin. Votre bras se remet ainsi que votre cheville, je vous demanderais de ne pas vous lever.

-Merci docteur.

Pendant que le médecin donnait ses instructions à l'infirmière, celle-ci fini de remplacer les perfusions vides de son patient. Ils le quittèrent et donnèrent des nouvelles à son ami et à sa sœur. Ceux-ci furent rassurés.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Byakuya resta à l'hôpital pendant une semaine. Ce fut pour lui un vrai calvaire. Chaque matin, les infirmières venaient le réveiller à sept heures pour lui prendre la tension et lui faire une prise de sang. Il en avait marre, à force il n'aurait plus de sang ! Il dut également faire quelques radios de son bras et de sa cheville. Le médecin était venu le voir le mardi après-midi, lui annonçant qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui. Il souffla de soulagement. Il pourrait enfin se lever, marcher, et surtout être avec ceux qu'il aimait. Quand son amant arriva peu après dans sa chambre, il fut surpris de le voir avec un grand sourire, assis dans son lit et habillé. Byakuya le regarda et s'exclama :

-Je suis ENFIN libre !

-Tu peux sortir ?

-Oui. Le médecin est passé et me l'a dit.

Jyuushiro vint vers lui et lui donna un long baiser.

-Ça a l'air de te réjouir mon amour.

-Et comment !

Byakuya demanda à son compagnon de l'aider à ce lever, et à prendre les papiers pour sortir de cet enfer comme il le précisa. Ils quittèrent l'hôpital, le professeur peinait avec ses béquilles car il pleuvait. Jyuushiro fit monter son compagnon dans la voiture et le ramena chez lui. Quand Jyuushiro amorça son départ vers son immeuble Byakuya s'étonna.

-Où tu vas ?

-Chez moi, et toi tu viens, il est hors de question que je te laisse rentrer seul chez toi.

-Mais ...

-Pas de mais, tu viens chez nous.

Une idée fleurit alors dans la tête du professeur, mais il se décida à garder cela pour lui jusqu'à ce que Tsukiyo soit revenue. Jyuushiro aida Byakuya à se défaire de ses vêtements mouillés, et alla lui chercher quelque chose pour le réchauffer. Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé de sorte que Byakuya ai la tête posée sur les jambes du libraire. Inconsciemment, pendant qu'ils parlaient, Jyuushiro se mit à caresser les cheveux de jais devant lui. Cela procurait une sensation de bien être au professeur qui, quelques minutes plus tard, s'endormit profondément. Il lui trouvait un air d'enfant quand il dormait avec sa main posé contre sa joue.

Quand Tsukiyo arriva, elle fut surprise de voir Byakuya. Il dormait toujours sur son amant, mais celui-ci lui avait couvert le corps avec une couverture. Son père lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit, et elle s'approcha doucement.

-Il est sorti ? C'est pas un peu tôt ? Murmura la jeune fille.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il est très fatigué. Ca fait environ une heure qu'il dort. Tu pourrais préparer le repas s'il te plait, je n'ai pas envie de le réveiller.

- Bien sûr, reste-là. Je vais le faire et pendant que ça cuit je ferais quelques devoirs. J'ai également trouvé qui est l'auteur de l'incident. J'ai prévenu le directeur qui a appel' lui-même la police.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-Mon adorable ami qui a voulu m'étrangler. Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

La réaction de son père fut vive. Il fronça les sourcils et grogna :

-Si je le vois celui là, je le tue. Il a voulu te tuer et maintenant il s'en est prit à mon compagnon !

-Ehhh ! Calme-toi, c'est à la police de s'en occuper maintenant. Grimmjow est connu pour ses agressions, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a affaire à la police, mais là c'est vraiment plus grave, il y a tentative de meurtre.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai failli vous perdre tous les deux, par la même personne, c'est dur de garder son calme dans ces cas là.

-Mais nous sommes là, et c'est fini maintenant.

Byakuya se réveilla. Il tomba sur le visage de Tsukiyo. Il fut surpris de la voir ici et de ne pas être à son appartement. Il se rappela alors qu'il était chez son amant, il avait du s'endormir sur lui. Il se mit assis et regarda Jyuushiro.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Environ une heure ma marmotte, sourit le libraire en l'embrassant chastement.

Byakuya encore ensommeillé se blotti contre son torse. Tsukiyo adorait les regarder quand ils étaient ainsi. Elle les voyait vraiment heureux, malgré la jambe cassé de son professeur.

-Byakuya, je voulais te dire que tu es hors de cause pour l'accident.

-Ah ? Mais ...

-C'est Grimmjow … Il a changé l'un de tes produits juste avant le cours.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-J'ai fais mon enquête avec l'aide de plusieurs élèves de ma classe. Mr Kyoraku nous a soutenu et nous a aidés. Grimmjow est au commissariat. Les experts sont passé pour évaluer les dégâts, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire.

-Ah …

Byakuya baissa les yeux. Il s'en voulait.

-Bon je vais faire à manger.

Elle les laissa tous les deux, elle avait bien vu que son professeur était perturbé. Seul son père pourrait le réconforter. Jyuushiro passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et lui embrassa tendrement l'oreille.

-Tu sais que tu n'y es pour rien, Tsukiyo vient de le dire, alors s'il te plait, ne culpabilise pas.

-Je sais, mais c'est dur tu sais. J'aurais du revérifié encore une fois.

-Mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir ! S'emporta Jyuushiro en se relevant. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qu'y allait se passer.

-Ces élèves étaient sous MA responsabilité ! J'ai fais une expérience dangereuse, tu comprends ça ?

Byakuya se leva alors avec difficulté et se mit dos à son amant.

-Je n'aurais pas du faire cette expérience, j'ai failli tous les tués ! Et s'ils étaient morts ? Comment j'aurais pu vivre avec cela ! J'aurais pu tuer ta fille, Jyuushiro !

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas, Byakuya, répondit le libraire en essayant de le calmer.

-C'est la seconde fois que Grimmjow s'attaque à Tsukiyo ! A cause de moi ! hurla Byakuya en tremblant. C'est à cause de moi si elle a frôlée la mort par deux fois !

Tsukiyo qui entendit son professeur hurler, ouvrit la porte au moment où il disait ces paroles, elle vit son père prendre Byakuya dans ses bras.

-Arrête de dire ça, oui elle a frôlée la mort, mais elle est toujours vivante et elle le restera encore longtemps. Vous êtes tous les deux vivants, et c'est le plus important pour moi. Que ferais-je sans les deux personnes qui me sont les plus précieuses ?

-Je … Je ne sais pas.

-Je ne pourrais tout simplement pas vivre. Vous m'êtes tellement cher que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans vous. Alors ne pense pas que je t'en veux.

-Je t'aime Jyuushiro.

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Tsukiyo se décida à venir et alla enlacer son professeur. Les deux hommes furent étonnés de son geste, mais ne dirent rien, ils avaient tous besoin de e moment rien qu'à eux. A ce moment précis, Jyuushiro pensa qu'ils étaient une véritable famille. Plus rien ne pouvait les séparer à présent.

Alors qu'ils étaient tout les trois assis à table en train de manger, Byakuya prit la parole.

-Jyuushiro, Tsukiyo, je voudrais vous proposez quelque chose.

Tsukiyo aperçut le regard sérieux de son beau-père.

-Jyuushiro, je sais que tu veux prendre soin de moi pendant ma convalescence, et cela me ravit au plus haut point, j'ai l'impression de retourner en enfance. De plus, bien qu'il soit magnifique, votre appartement ne pourrait pas accueillir une troisième personne.

-Mais à commença Jyuushiro, qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son amant.

-Attends. Je voudrais vous demandez, si vous seriez d'accord pour déménager.

Le père et la fille firent une tête qui fit rire Byakuya. Il les voyait passer par tout un tas d'émotions. Ce fut la jeune fille qui prit la parole en premier.

-Mais … où irions-nous vivre ?

-Chez moi. Ou ailleurs. Du moment que nous sommes tout les trois, l'endroit ne me dérange pas.

Jyuushiro sauta dans les bras de son compagnon, il n'arrivait pas à parler, ce qu'il ressentait était trop fort, trop présent. Byakuya senti une larme coulée contre sa joue. Il dégagea le visage son amant et souri en voyant ses yeux rougit.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Parce que je suis heureux.

-Tu veux vraiment vivre avec nous Byakuya ? Demanda Tsukiyo septique.

-Évidemment que je le veux. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir.

Un énorme sourire fendit le visage de la jeune fille qui se jeta littéralement dans les bras de son professeur. Ils discutèrent alors de ce que chacun voulait, ne voulant désavantager personne. Ils tombèrent d'accord pour une maison simple mais agréable. Les jours qui suivirent, Jyuushiro ramena d'innombrables livrets de ventes et locations que Byakuya éplucha la journée. Tsukiyo, elle, alla en cours et le directeur passa dans sa classe pour annoncer l'arrêt par les force de police de Grimmjow, mais également que l'université devrait fermer ses portes pendant quatre mois, le temps de démolir le bâtiment qui étaient trop instable pour être réparé. Ensuite le directeur les avertis que pour un temps indéterminé la partie de l'université ou se trouvait l'amphi serait fermer au visiteur car ils reconstruiraient un nouveau bâtiment. Byakuya passa alors quelques semaines en compagnie de Tsukiyo qui prenait grand soin de lui. Lorsque Byakuya n'eut plus de plâtre, ils en profitèrent pour faire le tour des agences et visiter des maisons.

* * *

Alors ? Vous aimez cet avant dernier chapitre ?


	10. Chapter 10 : Epilogue

Titre : Cours Particulier

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, à mon grand malheur ... Sauf Ryuuki, Tsukiyo et Ayumi.

**Note :** Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ... Ehhh vi ... Nannnnnn pleurez pas ! Faut pas ... J'ai été ravie de l'écrire et de la publier. Je remercie toute les personnes qui m'ont suivie tout au long de cette fiction, celle et ceux qui m'ont rejoint en cours de route, et même les personnes qui m'ont lue sans laisser de review ( comme quoi j'suis pas si rancunière mdr )

Je remercie tout spécialement Equinox, ma bêta, qui m'a corrigée alors que je l'assommais de chapitre ^^

Je voulais aussi noter que, pour celle et ceux qui n'ont pas été sur mon blog pour savoir la suite avant l'heure ^^ Cette fiction a été entièrement dédié à un ami à moi qui, alors que je venais de la commencer, a eut un accident grave. Ne vous inquiétez pas il va beaucoup mieux ^^ Voila.

Je vous laisse lire la suite maintenant ^^ On se retrouve à la fin.

* * *

Byakuya, Jyuushiro et Tsukiyo se tenaient la main, ils se trouvaient devant le palier d'une grande maison moderne.

-Prêt ?, demanda le professeur.

Les deux autres inclinèrent la tête. Le professeur prit le trousseau de clés et déverrouilla la grande porte qu'il ouvrit pour laisser passer le père et la fille. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall aux murs blancs. Plus loin on pouvait apercevoir un bout du salon. Byakuya les y emmena et ils trouvèrent un salon immense, aux couleurs verts très pâles et éclairé par le soleil qui passait par le mur de vitre, ainsi qu'une cuisine américaine aux couleurs bleu et inox. Ils allèrent ensuite à l'étage et ils y découvrirent un long couloir. Ill y avait trois chambres et deux salles de bain. Le père de Tsukiyo la regarda et déclara :

-Comme cela tu auras ta salle de bain pour toi toute seule !

-Ça c'est génial !

Byakuya éclata de rire. Ils continuèrent leur visite. De retour dans le salon Tsukiyo demanda :

-Maintenant il va falloir tout déménager !

-Pour ça, j'ai loué un camion. Nous déménagerons les deux appartements en même temps.

Les jours qui suivirent furent dédiés au déménagement des deux logements. Ils furent aidés par Renji et Rukia, ainsi que par le frère ainé de Jyuushiro, Anjuu, et le plus jeune, Senya. Grâce à leur aide, le déménagement fut rapidement bouclé, et le soir même, Byakuya et Jyuushiro s'amusèrent à faire à manger dans leur nouvelle cuisine pour tout le monde. N'ayant pas encore fini de déballer tout les cartons, tous décidèrent de manger dans l'herbe, à même le sol. Tsukiyo invita Ryuuki à venir. La soirée se déroula dans les rires et les courses poursuites. Byakuya se fit attaquer par Tsukiyo avec de la chantilly en bombe, se retrouvant avec des cheveux blanc de crème. Pour se venger il l'attrapa par la taille et la fit tomber dans le petit bassin. Quand elle se releva et hurla :

-Hey ! Byakuya ! T'es pas drôle !

Mais elle éclata de rire quelques secondes plus tard quand Jyuushiro la rejoint dans le bassin. Mais celui-ci eu une agréable idée.

-Mon chéri, tu viens m'aider à me sortir de là s'il te plait ? demanda le libraire avec un regard enflammé.

Byakuya ne put résister et baissa sa garde. Tellement qu'il se retrouva lui aussi dans l'eau. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ils sortirent tous et allèrent se sécher avant d'attraper froid malgré la chaleur.

Senya regardait son frère s'amuser avec son amant, il avait eu du mal à encaisser cette révélation, car pour lui, Jyuushiro était un modèle, il l'admirait, mais il dut reconnaitre qu'il était bien plus heureux qu'avant, et Byakuya était une personne charmante.

Tsukiyo, Jyuushiro et Byakuya revinrent changés, mais avait apporté des couvertures. La jeune fille s'emmitoufla dedans avec Ryuuki qui l'a prit dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne fut pas épargner, car Rukia, admirative devant ses longs cheveux châtain, avait entreprit de le coiffer. Il se retrouva donc avec une longue tresse parsemé de pâquerettes que la jeune femme avait cueillies dans l'herbe.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

La vie du couple fut remplie de joie. Tsukiyo ayant continué ses études scientifiques, avait décroché son doctorat et travaillait, avec Ryuuki, dans l'un des plus réputé laboratoire du Japon. Byakuya avait repris son poste de professeur à l'université, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Tsukiyo et Ryuuki, qui s'étaient mariés, lui demanda s'il voulait créer un laboratoire scientifique avec eux. Ce qu'il accepta avec joie. Quand leur laboratoire fut enfin bien lancé, Byakuya alla voir le directeur de l'université, et conclut une collaboration entre eux et l'établissement.

Quand à Jyuushiro, il eut l'heureuse surprise de voir entrer dans sa librairie, Jijisub, la jeune auteure qu'il avait rencontrée au Salon du Livre à Paris. Elle était venue en touriste, mais celle-ci ne repartie jamais du Japon, puisque Jyuushiro lui avait proposé de créer une maison d'édition pour jeunes auteurs.

Tout allait donc pour le mieux. Dans leur chambre, Byakuya et Jyuushiro, toujours aussi amoureux, laissèrent leurs corps s'unirent pour la énième fois. Jyuushiro s'endormit de fatigue dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci le regarda dormir, cela faisait maintenant bien des années qu'ils vivaient heureux ensemble, Jyuushiro n'avait pas changé, ses cheveux étant naturellement blancs, il ne pouvait donc en trouver, mais quelques rides s'étaient dessinées depuis quelques années et cela le rendait encore plus attirant. Le scientifique passa ses doigts sur celle-ci et embrassa le front de son amant. Lui aussi avait vieilli, il le voyait bien. Des cheveux blancs était apparu dans sa chevelure de jais, et des rides avaient aussi prit possession de son visage. Il faisait régulièrement de la musculation afin que son amant l'aime toujours autant. Il se rendit alors compte que leurs vies avaient été remplies de joie.

Dans l'hiver de ses soixante-dix-huit ans, Jyuushiro attrapa une pneumonie, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y survivrait pas, même si Byakuya se refusait à entendre pareil ineptie. Ce soir là l'éditeur, s'installa dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Je t'aime Byakuya, tu as émerveillé ma vie, mais je sais que c'est la fin de celle-ci, et je suis désolé de te quitter, mais même par delà ma mort, sache que je t'aimerais pour l'éternité, on se retrouvera là-bas et nous serons heureux.

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Byakuya qui ne tenta pas de les refouler, cette phrase fut la plus belle déclaration de l'amour de Jyuushiro. Il resserra sa prise sur lui, et lui souffla un « Je t'aime » aussi sincère que ses sentiments et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Un doux sourire franchit les lèvres de son amant, qui s'éteignit quelques minutes plus tard, paisiblement. Byakuya pleura toute les larmes de son corps et ne vit pas l'âme de Jyuushiro le regarder. Celui-ci fut rejoint par une personne habillé d'un shihakusho noir et d'un haori blanc dont le chiffre quatre était inscrit dans le dos. La personne posa une main tendre sur son épaule et Jyuushiro se retourna, il fut surpris de sa découverte.

-Unohana Retsu ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Et pourquoi es-tu habillée ainsi ?

-Je suis venue te chercher pour t'emmener à la Soul Society.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Il s'agit d'un autre monde, il est communément appeler Paradis, sur Terre. Etant donné le niveau de ton reiatsu, je t'emmène directement avec moi au Seireitei, c'est là que loge les Shinigamis et qu'est regroupé les treize armées de la Cour du Roi. Je t'expliquerais tout ceci en chemin. Il faut partir avant que des Hollows viennent, vu ton niveau de puissance ils vont être attirés.

Jyuushiro ne savait plus quoi penser, il ne savait pas où l'emmenait son amie, mais il la suivit à travers un chemin spécial qu'elle ouvrit grâce à un katana.

Byakuya, malgré la perte de son amant quelques années auparavant, profitait du reste de sa vie avec Tsukiyo qui avait accouché de jumelles, Airi et Haruna. Il les quitta paisiblement, et fut rejoint pas son amant qui l'emmena lui aussi au Seireitei. Heureux d'être de nouveaux réunis, Jyuushiro lui indiqua que maintenant, ils vivraient ensemble pendant de très longues années. Le scientifique y découvrit sa famille, qui était devenue la plus haute famille noble de ce monde.

Jyuushiro lui avoua qu'il lui avait rendu visite le plus souvent possible, quand il dormait, ce que Byakuya avait répondu en le prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant tendrement en le noyant sous une montagne de « Je t'aime » aussi sincère que les larmes qui coulaient et qui se mélangeait sur le visage des deux hommes.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ?

Parler du Seireitei était volontaire, je voulais faire un petit clin d'œil à l'univers de Bleach même si cette fiction est un UA.

J'ai eu grand plaisir de vous livrer cette fiction, et j'espère que vous avez aimez ^^

A partir de maintenant, je vais continuer mon autre fic ( Tu es dans mon cœur pour l'éternité ) ainsi que ma fiction Originale que vous pouvez lire sur mon blog ;)

Merci à tout le monde et à bientôt.


End file.
